The Legends of Shimogakure
by Crescentia Crux
Summary: A lesser known story from the village hidden in frost. "Hold me and tell me we'll burn like stars. We'll burn as we fall."
1. Chapter 1

YOU CLICKED ON IT!!!!

Oh well, accidents happen. It's not too late to turn back.

Still here? Oh, all right... My warning is simple. This story will have nothing to do with the characters from Naruto. I classify this as a fan-fiction because I have it set within the universe that was established by that story. You might call it a lesser tale from the Naruto universe. I did my best to keep anyone from being related to the characters of Naruto. The only exception is Sakuya, who will be related to the dazzling Haku because I want him to be able to use the marvelous Demon Mirrors of Ice technique and also because Haku was just that wonderful. WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE?!?!?

...I promise not to do that anymore...Yeah, that was a lie.

What? You still haven't gone away? Okay, your choice. Let us begin.

* * *

Chapter One

_Sparkling Angel, I believe, you were my savior in my time of need_

On the edge of the land of water and the land of snow was Shimogakure, the village hidden in frost. It wasn't a very important village. It had its share of nin of course but they weren't all that impressive. Over time, it seemed, the village was gradually forgotten. It was still there though. It was always there.

Fifteen years after the famous Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure, a girl named Chidarake Rei graduated from Shimo's Ninja Academy. She was unfortunately an odd person out when it came time to assign teams. It was decided that she would join a two man team that had already graduated.

At least no one could that the team she was part of was not much of a team, Rei mused to herself idly. She observed her two teammates from behind long burgundy bangs. They were two of the best in their generation, boasted the village elders. They were the ones who were going to put Shimo back on the map.

Mikazuki Sakuya had inherited his family's dangerous and powerful blood line limit, the Demon Mirrors of Ice. Namida Fuyu had no blood line but he more than made up the lack with speed, power, and intelligence, three of the most important aspects of being shinobi.

They were both very attractive boys as well. Rei smiled slightly as she watched them. They were so pretty that she couldn't help it. Weaker boys probably wouldn't have made it through the Academy with their pretty faces intact.

Megami Eien, the boys' teacher, was glaring at the man who had brought Rei to the training ground.

"You're kidding me, right?" The petite blond woman was practically shooting sparks. "You want

me to introduce a newly graduated genin into a team that's been together for six months?"

The man gave an aggravated sigh. "Mikazuki and Namida are still genin and Not.., I mean Chidarake needs a team. Your team is the only one available. Direct orders from the village leader." With that, he disappeared in the poof of smoke that most jounin used.

Eien gave an annoyed yell. Sakuya and Fuyu paused in their sparring and stared at their teacher.

"Is something wrong, Megami-sensei?" asked Sakuya.

"Yes, something's wrong!" snapped the woman. The three younger people stared at her. She took a deep breath. "Never mind. Mikazuki Sakuya and Namida Fuyu this is your new teammate Chidarake Rei."

Rei bowed politely to the two. Sakuya returned the gesture. Fuyu just kind of eyed her.

"This is too much stress for me," sighed Eien. "Let's end early today. I want the three of you to meet me at the Dragon Gate at four tomorrow morning."

All three students bowed as the woman disappeared into her poof.

Sakuya smiled at the girl. "Nice to meet you, Chidarake-san. Welcome to the team."

Something flickered in Fuyu's eyes. Recognition. "I know you. You're Notmuchova."

Rei flushed dark enough to match her deep burgundy hair.

"Notmuchova?" Sakuya blinked. "What does that mean?"

"It was my nickname at the Academy," mumbled Rei.

"I'm sure it'll go away," said Sakuya with a smile.

Fuyu rolled his eyes. "Don't count on it." Rei's face burned even brighter.

"Don't mind him." Sakuya grabbed Rei's arm an began pulling her down the street. "He always gets cranky right before an early morning mission. Why don't we all go get some food? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other."

"I don..."

"It's pretty pointless to argue once he sets his mind on something." Fuyu grabbed Rei's other arm and began helping to tow her along. "You're buying since this is your idea."

"No problem," Sakuya replied cheerfully. He turned back to the girl they were dragging along. "Why don't you pick out where we go?"

Rei just stared wide-eyed at the two boys. "Um...Anywhere is...fine?"

"Great!" exclaimed Sakuya, cheerful smile never slipping. "I know just the place." He suddenly dived through a doorway, pulling Rei and Fuyu behind him.

"Hello there, Mikazuki-san," said the woman behind the counter. "You and Namida-san are back again, eh?" She smiled at Rei who was unconsciously trying to hide behind the two boys. "And who's your new friend?"

"This is Chidarake Rei-san," said Fuyu. "She's our new teammate."

"Nice to meet you, Chidarake-san," greeted the woman. "The three of you just sit anywhere and someone will be right with you."

"Thanks, Sumire-san." Sakuya pulled his teammates to the back of the building.

* * *

It felt like they had been sitting for hours even though Rei knew it had only been about fifteen minutes. The boys discussed training but Rei didn't really have anything to add. She simply sat quietly and awkwardly.

"What are you doing, Notmuchova?" a mocking voice demanded. Rei had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't even paid attention to the fact someone was approaching or noticed that the boys had fallen silent. "Did they finally manage to assign you a team?"

Rei looked up at the tall brunette girl who was standing next to the table. Her teammates stood slightly in her shadow, no easy feat since she was at least six inches shorter than them. Their forehead protectors sparkled in the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

Rei looked away. "Ayame-san."

Ayame smiled as she looked at Rei's teammates. "Mikazuki Sakuya and Namida Fuyu. The best in Shimo. Maybe she'll manage to survive a little longer than we thought."

Rei seemed to find something incredibly interesting in the bowl of soup in front of her.

Ayame's smile turned cruel. "Surely you two have heard of Notmuchova. Not much of a beauty. Not much of a brain. Not much of a ninja. And don't even get anyone started on her _pathetic _bloodline. It's downright laughable."

Rei was looking away so she missed the evil glares that her new teammates sent her old classmates. Ayame sent the other girl's downcast head a dirty look as she spun and walked away.

As soon as Ayame was gone Rei sprang to her feet. "It was nice meeting you both but I'm afraid I have to go. I'll see you both tomorrow. The Dragon Gate at four, right?"

The girl dashed from the restaurant before either boy could say anything.

* * *

The next morning found Megami-sensei impatiently awaiting her students at the Dragon Gate.

Sakuya came first. A natural morning person, his smile was as bright and cheerful at four in the morning as four in the afternoon.

Fuyu followed soon after, griping and grumbling the whole way.

Rei arrived last, barely on time. She stumbled her way up to the gate.

"Now that we're _finally_ all here," Megami eyed the straggler with disdain, "let's get a move on. I want to be as close as possible before nightfall." With that, she strode through the gates, her students trailing behind her.

"Get close to where?" Rei asked Sakuya.

Sakuya shrugged. "Hard telling with her."

Fuyu seemed to be sleep walking.

"Hush back there!" Megami called back.

_This is going to be a long walk, _thought Rei.

* * *

For two days they walked. Rei was a naturally quiet girl. She never thought that she could be so sick and tired of silence. Perhaps it wouldn't have mattered if it didn't seem so awkward. The others seemed fine, after all they had had six months to get used to long, strained silences. As a matter of fact, they didn't seem to find the silence strained at all.

Rei's lips twitched as she remembered the conversation she had had with Shimo's lord.

_"We think that we will need another teammate for Mikazuki and Namida," Lord Asahi sighed as he relaxed on Rei's couch._

_"That is more traditional," agreed Rei. "Do you want me to suggest someone, Uncle?"_

_"I've already volunteered someone," replied her uncle. He placed his teacup on the table._

_"Who?" Rei eyed Asahi suspiciously. " It wasn't Ayame, was it?"_

_Asahi laughed. "No, it wasn't Ayame." Before Rei could even sigh with relief, Asahi continued. "It's you."_

_Rei's eyes went huge. "WHAT?"_

_Asahi sighed. "They need to bond, Rei. Right now they're teammates but not truly a team."_

_Rei was shaking her head._

_"We're hoping that a third will bring them closer. If not..." Asahi grabbed his niece's shoulders to stop her movement. "You know what you'll have to do."_

"Rei?" Sakuya sounded concerned. "Are you all right?"

Rei realized that she was shaking her head again. She stopped and cleared her throat. "I'm fine."

"Finally!" exclaimed Megami-sensei. "We're here. I was getting so bored. You three are terrible company."

The three looked around.

"Where is here, exactly?" asked Fuyu.

Megami ignored him. "Here." She tossed Rei a scroll. "Your mission objectives. Be careful." After issuing the sing-song command, the woman poofed away.

"That woman was surely sent to this world to drive people into insanity," muttered Fuyu. He turned to Rei, who was opening the scroll. "What does it say?"

All the blood drained from Rei's face as she read the scroll out loud. "'Survival training. Find your way back to Shimo using a different route than the one by which your arrived. Good luck and I'll be waiting for you back at the village. Megami Eien.' She signed it with a smiley face." The scroll crumpled in Rei's grip.

There was a long silence.

"The woman is a lunatic," Fuyu finally said.

"Maybe we can just go back the way we came anyway," offered Sakuya. "How would she know?"

Another scroll poofed into existence, falling from the air and bouncing off of Rei's head. "Ow."

Fuyu caught the scroll easily. He read it to the others. "'My spies are everywhere. Frowny face.'"

Sakuya arched an eyebrow. "'Frowny face'?"

"It's what it says!!"

Rei was rubbing the bump on her head. "It will be night soon. Maybe we should rest and plan tonight then head out tomorrow morning."

Sakuya looked around the clearing that Megami-sensei had abandoned them in. "Might as well. Any objections to camping here tonight, Namida?"

Fuyu shrugged. "Whatever."

The three quickly pulled out supplies and began setting up traps.

"I'm going to go get some wood before we finish activating these," Rei said softly and roamed away.

A little while later, Sakuya looked up from his pack. "Where did Chidarake go?"

Fuyu blinked and looked around. "I don't know." The tone of his voice clearly said that he didn't care.

"I am here."

Both boys jumped at the sound of the girl's voice. They spun to face her as she carefully set the wood she had gathered down.

"How did you do that?" demanded Fuyu.

The girl sat down near the fire Sakuya had somehow started. "I'm good at hiding."

Sakuya looked across the blaze to Rei. She was curled up slightly, clutching her knees to her chest. Her black clothes were just slightly too big for her and her long burgundy hair swept the ground around her. Her face was almost completely in shadow. He smiled at her. "I believe it."

"I do, too." Fuyu joined the others on the ground. "If I weren't looking at you I don't think I'd know you were there."

"Is that your bloodline?" Sakuya wanted to know.

The girl shook her head. "No, I just have very little chakra. It's pretty easy for me to disappear."

There was another long silence. Fuyu finally pulled a map from his pack. "All right. So how are we getting home?"

Sakuya and Rei came around the fire to see the map.

"Here's the last village we were in," said Sakuya, pointing at one spot. Pointing at another, he added, "And there's Shimo. So how do we connect the two?"

"A straight line," replied Rei. The boys gave her blank looks. "Megami-sensei lead us here along a curved path. We can simply go back in a straight line. Shimo looks to be directly south of our current location."

The boys turned back to the map and saw that the girl was right.

"It can't be that easy," muttered Fuyu. "She probably has the whole route booby-trapped."

"Probably," agreed Sakuya. "But we'll never know until we at least attempt it. Besides, if it gets too difficult, we can return here and replan."

Fuyu scoffed. "I doubt it'll be all that difficult." He shrugged. "Okay, we'll start heading straight back as soon as the sun rises tomorrow. Agreed?"

"Agreed," said Sakuya. Rei nodded.

Silence fell over the clearing as the three studied the fire.

"Is anyone actually hungry?" asked Sakuya, thinking of the supplies in his pack.

"Not me," replied Fuyu. "What about you, Chidarake?"

Rei didn't reply.

"Chidarake?"

The boys turned to where the girl was sitting. Sometime during the silence, she had fallen asleep. She lay curled into a ball with her back to the fire.

"Aww." Sakuya chuckled. "How cute."

Fuyu rolled his eyes. "Cute enough to freeze to death. She has a blanket, doesn't she?"

"I think so." Sakuya stood up and walked over to Rei's things. He pulled her blanket free of the pack. As he was wrapping it around her, Rei sleepily pushed closer to him. "She's so cute when she's sleeping!" Sakuya smiled as he cuddled her.

Fuyu shook his head. "Anytime you're done molesting our teammate, I'll help you finish laying traps."

"No problem," replied Sakuya. Walls of ice grew up around the camp. "Those will stay up while we sleep."

Fuyu eyed the seemingly fragile walls. "What if someone breaks through them?"

"No one can break through them."

"But what if they do?"

"They won't!"

As the boys continued bickering, Sakuya's arms tightened around Rei just enough to wake her up. She panicked for a moment, wondering how she'd gotten there and, more importantly, how to get away. It took the argument a second to get through her head.

"Garrote wire," she said pulling carefully away from Sakuya.

The boys looked at her blankly.

"If we run garrote wire through the ice," Rei explained as she rummaged through her pack, "even if someone did manage to break through, which is unlikely," she added at Sakuya's sigh, "they'd just wind wind up slicing themselves up."

Fuyu shrugged. "Worth a shot."

Rei looked over at Sakuya. He sighed again. "All right. Now where are we supposed to find garrote wire? I don't carry any."

Fuyu deflated. "Neither do I."

"I do." Rei finally pulled a roll of the sharp wire out of her pack. "Has someone been playing in my things?"

"No." Both boys looked at her steadily.

"Uh-huh." Rei eyed the two from behind her bangs.

It took a little while to get what Fuyu termed the ''ice fence'' put up.

"Here, just hold this up."

"OW!"

"Look out!"

"And now I'm bleeding."

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, just suck it up."

Finally, finally... they were finished.

"Let's think of something different next time," Rei said.

"Why?" asked Sakuya. "This worked."

Fuyu looked up from bandaging his fingers to give the dark haired boy a death glare.

Rei just gave him a doubtful look.

"Well, we've got it figured out now," Sakuya said with a shrug. "It'll be easier next time."

"Easier?" Fuyu jumped to his feet. "WHAT IF I LOSE A FINGER NEXT TIME? I'M A NINJA!! I NEED MY FINGERS!!!!"

Rei laughed.

Sakuya smiled.

Fuyu gave them looks of Doom. "What's so funny?"

A moment later, Rei and Sakuya found themselves tied up in their blankets.

"It was so worth it," said Sakuya.

Rei giggled.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

The next morning the three started out on their chosen path. Once again silence reigned as they walked.

Sakuya, who was on point, stopped so suddenly that his teammates almost walked into him. "Chidarake, I just realized that we never asked..."

Rei gave him a questioning look.

"What is your nindo, your ninja way?"

"Wait and observe," Rei replied promptly.

"Then use it." Almost before Fuyu could finish speaking, ninja were falling from the sky. Perhaps if they had been paying attention, they would have seen the crimson haired shadow dash into the nearby trees.

Within a few seconds, Sakuya summoned the Demon Mirrors of Ice, trapping several opponents inside. Fuyu was taking down people at a rapid rate. It's possible that only Rei hidden nearby observing who saw the problem. Her uncle was right. Teammates but not a team. They fought together but didn't support each other.

Even as Rei watched, Fuyu fell before the enemy. As they all turned their attention to Sakuya, Rei nervously gripped her roll of garrote wire and prepared to join the fray. Just as she reached Sakuya's side, he fell.

One of the enemies turned to Rei. She managed to catch the blade he lashed out with. The blade was covered with the blood of her teammates. Jerking it away, she gave the few remaining opponents an evil glare.

* * *

When Sakuya opened his eyes, he found himself meeting the concerned stares of his sensei and his female teammate.

"Megami-sensei?" Sakuya managed to croak out. "Perhaps next time your traps could be a little less dangerous?"

"What would be the point of that?" Fuyu's voice floated over from the other bed. "No fun if they're too easy."

"Sitting in a hospital bed is fun?" Rei asked.

Eien sighed. "Something you'll understand as you grow is that men are incomprehensible, Rei-chan. They find the oddest things amusing. Burps, fart jokes, breasts, and apparently laying in hospital beds. Now come, let's leave them to their fun." The teacher grabbed Rei's arm and began towing her from the room.

"Chidarake?" Rei looked back at the sound of Sakuya's voice. He smiled. "Are you alright?"

Before Rei could say anything, Eien slung a companionable arm over her shoulder. "Are you kidding? Rei here emerged from the battle completely unscathed. Looks like her wait and observe path has more worth than most people give it credit for."

Sakuya smiled again. "Good, I'm glad." Rei blushed bright red.

As soon as they were out of the room, Eien removed her arm from Rei. She turned a death glare on the younger girl. "Whatever it was you did, NEVER do it again. Do you realize how DANGEROUS chakra depletion is?"

Rei sighed. "I wish I hadn't done it. It should wear off soon though."

"SHOULD?" Eien's glare intensified.

"Will," Rei corrected herself.

"For your sake," hissed Eien, "I hope it does." The blond woman stomped down the hallway.

Rei gave the closed door that lead to her teammates' room one last concerned look before following her teacher.

Wasn't that just wonderfully obscure? Tee Hee Hee.

* * *

What did Rei do? Who knows but the muses... 


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing.

You didn't think I did, did you?

* * *

Chapter Two

_Don't scream anymore, my love..._

"Remember, it's all about confidence. Stand strong. The wind will not dare to blow you over. Gravity cannot pull you down. You are ninja. Force the elements to kneel at your feet."

Eien and her students stood carefully balanced on the top of ten foot poles in the middle of a lake. A breeze blew about their clothes and the light from the setting sun glinted on the surface of the water. Long strands of golden, silver, crimson, and blue-black hair danced and sparkled around their respective owners. The moment stretched on and on, glorious and breath-taking. Then...

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

The scream was cut off by a loud splash. Eien's head fell back as she sighed. Fuyu tried hard not to laugh. He failed.

"Are you okay, Chidarake?" Sakuya called down as the girl bobbed back to the surface of the water.

"Fine." Rei began swimming to shore.

Eien rubbed at her temples, trying to ease her developing headache. "Let's just call it quits for the day. I'll see all three of you in the morning." She poofed away.

The two boys dived off the poles into the water and followed Rei to shore. Rei pulled herself out of the lake and turned to watch her teammates race lazily to the shore. They were all still so distant. Sure, they went out to dinner occasionally but on missions... Still all was silence. Luckily there had been no more attacks. Though Megami-sensei still abandoned them in random places.

"Whatcha thinking about, Chidarake?" Fuyu wrung out his braid and tossed it back over his shoulder. Rei's lips twitched at the feminine gesture. She turned her head away from him. If he caught the look... Well, she didn't even think about what he'd do.

"Chidarake?" The sound of Sakuya's voice reminded Rei that she'd never answered the question.

"Just wondering if Megami-sensei is going to abandon us again soon."

Fuyu rolled his eyes. "Don't. If you think too loud, she'll somehow know."

Sakuya suddenly grabbed Rei and hugged her. "But it'll be all right," he said over her squeak, "'cause we have you to protect us from random forest ninja."

"When did she protect us before?" Fuyu asked.

Sakuya smiled brightly. "The first time. How could we have possibly survived if Chidarake hadn't done something awesome?"

"Megami-sensei showed up at the last second and saved all three of us?" Rei offered.

"Seems likely to me," Fuyu added.

"More likely than me suddenly developing super powers," agreed Rei.

Sakuya frowned, the expression on him still just too pretty. "You're thinking bad things about yourself again. Don't."

Rei blinked at his serious tone. Then she gave him a slight smile. "It's just my pity party, Mikazuki. I have them all the time. No worries."

Fuyu looked back at them. "Not to ruin your warm fuzzy moment but weren't we supposed to meet with Lord Asahi after training?"

Sakuya finally let go of Rei. "Megami-sensei must have forgotten. Should we go ahead and go?"

"It was an invite for us, not for her." Fuyu shrugged. "I don't think we need her to tag along."

"The invite was for the team," Rei pointed out. "Megami-sensei is supposed to be a member of the team."

"She can be member of the team when she stops just leaving us places." Fuyu's voice held no room for argument. Sakuya and Rei exchanged a look, Rei looking slightly worried and Sakuya smiling as always.

While they were talking, the three had began drifting toward the tower in the center of the city. Despite the conversation they had all apparently subconsciously decided to go ahead to the meeting. Within a few moments they stood before Lord Asahi's desk.

"Good morning, Team Tsubasa." The man smiled at them. They all three bowed slightly in response. "I've been wanting to see you. I've been hearing some things that disturb me."

They waited for the lord to make his point.

"Mikazuki and Namida, you know quite a bit is expected of you. Both the land of water and the land of snow are pushing for Frost to join them. Many are counting on you as the strongest of your generation. In fact, we are thinking of sending you to the Chuunin exams for the year. So far the both of you have exceeded expectations. The problem is you, Chidarake."

Sakuya was standing slightly behind Rei. At Asahi's words he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her neck, hoping to comfort her. Over the past three months, Rei had become used to Sakuya's touchy-feely ways and his odd habit of hugging her like that. Sakuya felt a flash of hurt when she tensed up. Placing the blame on Asahi, he sent the lord a death glare over his teammate's shoulder.

The lord gave the boy a faintly surprised look but continued undaunted. "Chidarake, if your performance doesn't improve soon, we'll have to transfer you to another team."

"I thought we had to be part of a three person team to take the Chuunin exams," Fuyu said.

"You do," agreed Asahi.

"Then how are we supposed to test without Chidarake?" The tense set of the silver haired boy's shoulders gave lie to the casual tone of his voice.

Asahi shrugged. "We'd have to replace her."

Sakuya's arms tightened around Rei's neck.

"Mikazuki, I can't breath." Rei's voice was choked.

"Sorry." He let her go.

"Now, on to why I really called you here." Asahi pulled three scrolls from his desk and handed one to each team member. "I need all three of you here tomorrow morning with Megami Eien. Read the scroll I gave you. If you do not think you can handle the mission I will assign you, do not arrive." He looked each of them in the eye. "At your ages, it is unusual to be given a mission such as this. There is no dishonor in turning it down. Dismissed."

As the lord went back to his paperwork, Fuyu, Rei, and Sakuya filed out of the office. They walked in silence to the place where they split to go their separate ways.

"Bye, guys," called Sakuya. Fuyu waved back over his shoulder. Rei didn't seem to hear Sakuya or see Fuyu. She simply continued on down the street.

Rei was so focused on the ground in front of her feet, she failed to pay attention to what was happening in front of her.

"Hey there, Rei-chan." Rei felt her stomach drop to her feet and her heart lodge itself in her throat at the sound of the sarcastically sweet voice. She slowly looked up, her pale blue eyes meeting orbs of warm golden brown.

"Natsu-san," Rei returned the tiny brunette's greeting politely.

Natsu's smile turned wicked and feral. "So willing to meet my eyes now, _Notmuchova_?" She took a step closer to the taller girl. "Has getting a new team given you enough confidence that you're now immune to my bloodline?" Her eyes began to glow.

Rei's ice blue eyes immediately snapped away. "I'm afraid I have to go, Natsu-san. I have a meeting early in the morning." She backed away a few steps before during her back on the girl and fleeing the scene.

Natsu's laughter followed after her. "Still a coward, Rei-_chan. _They'll replace you soon. Then whatever will become of you?"

As soon as Rei was sure she was out of Natsu's sight, she began running. She ran until she was no longer sure what she was running from.

_"If they had been been stronger, it wouldn't have happened."_

_"Foolish of him to split things up like that."_

_"That child of theirs is just as bad as they were."_

_"Her uncle being lord is the only thing that got her into the Academy."_

_"It'll be the only thing that gets her to graduate too!"_

Cruel, harsh laughter echoed in Rei's head. She ran faster. Eventually, she ran out of room to run. She screamed bloody murder when she slammed into someone's chest.

"Chidarake?" Fuyu shook her slightly as she screamed, eyes sealed tightly shut. "Chidarake, it's me, Fuyu!" He grabbed the girl's hand as it flew toward her kunai pouch. "Calm down!"

Rei finally ran out of air to scream with. "Namida?" she managed to gasp out while trying to get her breath back.

"Yeah, it's me." Fuyu checked over Rei's shoulder. "Is somebody after you?"

"No, I'm fine. I just got lost and was...a little nervous." Rei looked up Fuyu. He seemed a little close.

At the same time, both of them realized that Fuyu had a hold on Rei's arms and was holding her close. They turned bright red. Rei quickly pulled away. They carefully looked away from each other.

Rei cleared her throat. "I think I've figured out where I am. I should probably go on home before it gets too late." She began to walk away.

"Chidarake?" Fuyu's voice stopped the girl in her tracks.

"Yes, Namida?"

The boy stared at the redhead's back. At some point the sun had set. The girl's burgundy hair looked black in the moonlight and she was practically invisible. He didn't want to admit it but she had startled him when she had come flying out of the shadows.

"Namida?" Fuyu watched the long curtain of hair sway as Rei looked at him over her shoulder.

"It's nothing, Chidarake. You should go get some sleep so you can go with us to get Megami-sensei in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning then." Rei quickly disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

Sakuya stared with unseeing eyes at the scroll clenched in his fist. He had already read it three times but he still couldn't believe what it said.

"Mikazuki? Are you alright?"

Sakuya jumped at the sound of his teammate's voice. He turned around and smiled. "Hello, Chidarake. Have you, uh, gotten a chance to read the mission scroll?"

Rei gave him a confused look. "No, I'm afraid I haven't made it home yet. Why, what does it say?"

Sakuya handed the girl his wrinkled and wadded up scroll and then waved for her to take a seat on a nearby bench. As she began reading, he began pacing. He didn't have to read the scroll again to know what it said.

_**What you are about to read is a confidential reconnaissance report from Arashigakure. Do not allow any copies of this scroll to fall into the hands of anyone outside of your team. Consider the contents carefully, discuss among yourselves if you wish, then report to my office come morning.**_

_**-Asahi**_

"_As previous reports have suggested, the Lady Abunai does indeed have the scroll we have been searching for. The scroll is kept on her person at all times. However, her security is impenetrable and on the surface she seems to have no weakness. Luckily, after many months of watching we think we have found a way in. _

"_Once a month, in the dark of night, two or three young boys are allowed in through the back doors of the complex. The only tricky part to this will be finding the right boys. The ones we've watched go in thus far have been unusually. We would suggest sending a request out to our allies for assistance with this project. We await your response. _

Rei looked up the still pacing form of her teammate. "Are you going to go through with it?"

"Yes," he replied instantly. Then he shook his head. "No." He flopped down beside Rei. "I don't know. What do you think?"

Rei sighed. "I don't know what to tell you. This can be no one's decision but your own."

"Do you think Namida will do it?" Sakuya leaned into Rei slightly. She didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know how to answer that either." Rei smiled slightly. "I have faith in you both though."

"Faith that we'll go through with this?" Sakuya asked.

Rei shook her head. "No, faith that you'll do the right things by yourselves and by your nindo."

Sakuya smiled. "You're not exactly the fount of all confidence, are you?"

Rei blushed slightly. "Sorry, Mikazuki..."

Sakuya leaned even closer to her and tucked his head into the crook of the girl's neck. "I don't mind if you call me Sakuya, you know, Rei."

Rei was burning darker and darker red as Sakuya cuddled closer. She tried desperately to keep her mind in the conversation. "Very well, Mi-I mean, Sakuya. I think you should do whatever you feel comfortable with. Self-respect is more important than reputation."

Sakuya smiled and leaned over Rei so that he was practically hovering over her with his face inches from hers. "What you think about me means a lot to me," he whispered huskily.

Rei's glared at him as her face turned cherry red. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

Sakuya chuckled. "I can't help myself. You're just so cute when you blush."

Before Rei could even blink, much less move, Sakuya had moved forward that last inch to place a quick kiss on the girl's lips. He was gone be the time she processed what had happened.

* * *

The next morning found Rei standing in front of Eien's house. She eyed the large gates uneasily. All seemed very, very quiet. Slowly she raised her hand to knock. Just before she made contact, the door swung open and Eien stepped out.

"Finally, you're here." The blond gave Rei a slightly scathing glance. "Where are Mikazuki and Namida?"

"They are awaiting us at the tower," Rei replied politely.

"If they even decide to go through with this," Eien muttered under her breath. "Those boys are skilled beyond using their looks for an advantage. They shouldn't have to sneak around."

Rei pretended that she didn't hear the last comment or notice the look her sensei gave her.

Rei saw with relief that Fuyu and Sakuya were indeed waiting in front of the tower.

"Hey, Rei." Sakuya reached out and grabbed Rei's arm. Rei tried to control her blush as he pulled her into the building. _Do not encourage him..._

"Fuyu and I have been waiting forever." Sakuya was chattering on and on, not seeming to care whether the rest of the team followed or not.

"I don't remember agreeing to this first name thing," Fuyu grumbled. Eien patted him on the shoulder sympathetically.

Asahi let them into the office as soon as they arrived. He had completely removed all paperwork from his desk so that he could focus all of his attention on the children.

"Are you certain you understand what this mission may entail? Mikazuki? Namida?"

Both boys nodded seriously. Sakuya's hand tightened so hard around Rei's that she winced. Asahi stared at all three of them. Finally he sighed.

"Very well. I will send a message ahead so that you are expected. You will leave within the hour."

Taking this as dismissal, Rei, Sakuya, and Fuyu turned to leave. Eien stayed after her students left.

"She needs to be removed, my lord." Eien's voice was determined. "Who knows when she could wind up doing it again."

Asahi sighed. "I think it is helping. I can't imagine Mikazuki or Namida taking kindly to us taking her away."

"They don't care about her one way or another!" snapped Eien.

"They are trained not to show such things." Asahi smiled. "What were you expecting, declarations of love? At least they go do things together now. As for Chidarake being dangerous... She hates using her bloodline. She would never use it unless it were absolutely necessary."

Eien stomped out of the office without bothering to reply.

* * *

Well that was boring. I promise I'm going somewhere with this... 


	3. Chapter 3

Nobody loves me, everybody hates me. Gonna go eat some worms...

I update in the vain hope that someone out there is reading this and just isn't telling me.

Yeah, I know. Unlikely...

I still own nothing...Not the lyrics that I use for chapter titles nor the universe I placed my characters in.

I'll be in the emo corner if anyone needs me...

24 hours after writing the above, I found out that someone had put my story on alert. Thank you so much!

* * *

Chapter Three

_It's like a game of pick-up sticks played by ------- lunatics._

"There is seriously no one that can draw her attention?" A tall, dark haired man paced around a room almost entirely taken up with a table.

"No one in Arashi, Ame, Yuki, Mizu, or Taki. Shimo is sending us a couple of kids they want us to take a look at though," replied a subordinate.

"Shimo?" scoffed the man. "The gods only know what that backwater little village is sending out..."

"Suzaku-sama?" A woman appeared in the doorway and bowed. "The team from Shimogakure has arrived. Shall I send them in?"

Suzaku sighed. "You may as well." As the woman left, the man turned back to his subordinate. "I guess we'll see who they sent."

A second later, Eien walked into the room. She strode up to Suzaku, trying hard to made her five-foot-two, blond haired self appear menacing. "Hello." A smirk crossed her face. "I'm Megami Eien, the leader of Shimo's team Tsubasa. We're your back-up."

Suzaku, easily six feet tall, looked down at the petite woman. "Well, if you read the report, you know we need rather_ unusual_ back-up."

Eien's smirk grew. Without even glancing behind herself, she called, "Mikazuki. Namida. Chidarake. Get yourselves in here."

At their teacher's call, the three followed her into the room. When Suzaku looked at them, he thought at first he was looking at three girls.

Fuyu lead them in. He was tall for his age and lean in build. His long braid of silvery hair and delicate facial features screamed feminine. The look in his emerald eyes told both strangers that it would be a bad idea to comment on this.

Sakuya followed him. His smile and cheerful good humor seemed strangely at odds with his pitch black hair and deep blue eyes. His long hair had been tamed and pulled into a ponytail. He stood as lean and strong as his teammate.

Rei was the last into the room. She was, as had become her habit, clinging tightly to the shadows of the other two. She was, in her hidden way, just as lovely as her teammates with her masses of burgundy hair, porcelain skin and crystal blue eyes. Suzaku and his partner were looking at the boys though and Rei had long since mastered the art of becoming invisible.

"Well?" said Eien, interrupting Suzaku's staring. "Are we going to be suitable back-up?"

Suzaku snapped out of his daze and cleared his throat. "It would seem so at first glance. Now it's just a matter of catching Abunai's attention"

"No worries." Sakuya slung on arm over Fuyu's shoulder and used his other arm to pull Rei over. When they both turned to give him strange looks parts of their hair somehow combined in a glorious cascade of color. Strands of silver, red, and black mingled and tangled. Suddenly, something that had simply suggested teamwork and camaraderie seemed like so much more. It could have been an accident, a mere slip of a dirty mind, but the darkly amused look in Sakuya's eyes said otherwise. His smile, however, never slipped. "We can handle it."

As soon as Fuyu recovered from his shock, he pulled away and gave Sakuya a 'what were you thinking' look. Rei caught a glimpse of familiar mischievousness in Sakuya's eyes and moved to stand on Fuyu's left, well out of the dark haired boy's reach.

It was Eien's turn to clear her throat slightly. "Well my students certainly seem confident. We'll return to our hotel to await further orders."

Sakuya, Fuyu, and Rei bowed and left the room. Eien glanced over at Suzaku's subordinate, who hadn't budged from the table the whole time the others were in the room.

"You've got a little drool there." Eien chuckled as the man's hand flew to his mouth.

* * *

Back at their room in the hotel, Fuyu sharpened his weapons, occasionally pausing to shoot Sakuya a dark look. Sakuya seemed blissfully unaware as he sat behind Rei and played with her hair with one hand. In his other hand he held a justu scroll he was studying. Rei, having decided that the only way to get Sakuya to leave her alone was to ignore him, kept her back to him and read a book that she had brought along for downtime. Eien worked on wearing a hole in the floor with her impatience to receive orders.

_Click, click_ went Fuyu's sharpening stone against a kunai.

_Shhh,_ whispered Rei's hair as it fell through Sakuya's fingers.

_Rustle, crinkle,_ called the pages of Rei's book as she turned them.

_Click, click..._

_Shhh..._

_Rustle, crinkle..._

_Click, click..._

_Shhhh..._

_Rustle, crinkle..._

_Click..._

"GAH!!" All three students jumped at their teacher's sudden outburst. "I can't take it anymore!!" She stomped to the door. "Come on, let's go train."

"Didn't you say..." began Sakuya.

"I don't care what I said," snapped Eien. "Get a move on!"

"Hai, Megami-sensei," chorused her students reluctantly. They got to their feet and followed the woman out the door.

* * *

Eien stood over her students who were all laying in the grass sweating and breathing hard.

"HA!" she crowed victoriously. "That's the last time you'll think you can challenge your own sensei and win!"

As Eien continued shouting triumphantly in the background, Rei turned her head to look at Fuyu. "The funny thing is, I don't remember challenging her."

"Me, either," replied Fuyu. As one, the two turned to look at the final member of their team.

"It wasn't me!" Sakuya insisted.

"Well, that was refreshing." Eien finally finished her victory lap. "When you three think you can move, come on back to the hotel." She poofed away.

The three stared up at the sky.

"Soo," Sakuya finally said. "Can either of you move?"

"Feeling is starting to return to my toes and fingers," replied Fuyu. On the other side of him, Rei stretched her arms out above her head.

"Hey!"

"How did you do that?"

Rei looked over at her outraged teammates and laughed out loud at the shocked looks on their faces. "Maybe she went easy on me?" she offered through her giggles.

The girl pushed herself to her feet and then turned to offer her hands to her teammates. "Come on. I'm hungry, aren't you?"

The boys grabbed her hands and pulled themselves up.

Sakuya kept a grip on the girl's hand and swung it back and forth as they walked. "So where shall we eat?"

Fuyu pulled a map out of his pocket. "Looks like there's plenty of restaurants around here. What are you hungry for?"

Rei chuckled. "After all that abandonment training, it's nice to know that we've at least learned to read maps."

* * *

Unknown to team Tsubasa, they were being observed. A figure knelt in the trees nearby. As soon as Tsubasa was out of sight, he headed to a large mansion in the center of town. When he entered the building, he was sent directly to the throne room.

"I understand that you have news for me, Tora?" came the cool voice of his maser.

Tora bowed. "I think I have found you some...toys for the month."

Megami Abunai smiled at her faithful servant. "Have you now?"

* * *

That night, Tsubasa slept comfortably in their room, the ice fence over the window. The trouble didn't start until the next morning.

"Absolutely not!" Fuyu glared at the woman in front of him. "I don't care what our mission is, I draw the line at, at... PRIMPING!!"

"Please," begged the woman. "That glorious hair of yours is wasted tied back like that."

"I don't care if it's wasted!" exclaimed Fuyu. "Maybe I'll just cut it off!"

"No!" Fuyu felt a sudden weight hit him in the back. "Don't do that!"

Fuyu sent an incredulous look over his shoulder into Rei's wide eyes. "What in the world is wrong with you?"

Rei turned bright red. "I have no idea." She seemed to realize that she still had a hold on Fuyu. She immediately released him. "It was an impulse." She wrapped his braid around her hand. "You're not really going to cut it are you?"

Fuyu jerked his hair away. "Not today, I suppose. Now go away and leave me alone."

"Sorry," murmured Rei as she walked away.

"I'm not primping either," Fuyu snapped at the woman still standing before him.

Rei didn't make it far before she was pounced upon.

"Rei-chan!" cried Sakuya. "How do I look?"

Rei pulled away from Sakuya so that she could get a better look at him. He did indeed look marvelous, somehow a combination of more masculine and more feminine than before. It made her slightly nervous because he didn't look like the Sakuya she knew. His smile faded and his eyes shone with worry.

"Rei? What's wrong?"

Rei shook off her strange feeling of disquiet. "Nothing. I'm fine." She forced a smile. "You look great."

Sakuya flashed a brilliant smile. "Thanks."

Later, while everyone was fighting with Fuyu, a knock came at the door. Everyone froze. Tsubasa exchanged a look and Rei walked over to the door. She opened it carefully. A man with spiky orange-red hair stood on the other side.

"I bring an invitation from the Lady Abunai," he intoned formally. "She wished to invite the two young gentlemen staying in this room to a gala at her home this evening. I trust this is acceptable?"

Rei bowed. "Of course. My brothers will be glad to attend, I am sure."

"Good." The man turned and walked away.

Fuyu and Sakuya joined Rei at the door as she closed it.

"Well that was easy," commented Sakuya.

"Suzaku will have a fit when he finds out his big complicated plan was totally unnecessary ," chuckled Fuyu.

Rei was chewing on her bottom lip. "I don't like this."

Sakuya hugged the girl around the neck. "No worries, Rei. Being Shimogakure nin means that almost no one realizes that we are even nin."

"Let's hear it for being obscure," cheered Fuyu sarcastically.

"Well, thank you, Fuyu, for that depressing thought," said Sakuya with a glare. "Let's go tell Suzaku that his plan is pointless. That will make us feel better."

* * *

"You two will have to go in alone," Suzaku lectured. "While one of you presents a distraction, the other will have to go find the scroll. She keeps it hidden in her library, which is clearly marked on the blueprints before you."

Rei fidgeted in her seat as the man droned on and on. She didn't like this plan. The boys were going to have to go into the mansion without backup. Not even she or Megami-sensei would be able to wait outside.

Under the table, Rei wrung her hands, her fingers twisting tightly around each other. Suddenly, her hands were pulled apart, each of her teammates pulling one toward himself. They didn't let go even after Rei's fingers relaxed in their grip.

If he let go, Fuyu reasoned, she'd simply go back to what she was doing before.

Sakuya rubbed soothing circles on the back of Rei's hand with his thumb. He was oddly touched that Rei was so concerned on their behalf. He had no doubt that he and Fuyu could handle the assignment with ease, but it was nice of her to worry. He lay his head on her shoulder and felt the girl tense. He knew if he looked up, she would have that adorable blush on her face. He closed his eyes and smiled, relaxing into Rei.

Fuyu caught Suzaku's subordinate staring at his teammates. He sent a protective glare the man's way. He jumped and quickly looked away.

"If there are no other questions?" Suzaku barely allowed a moment's silence. "Good. Dismissed. Tsubasa, I'll expect you in the morning with good news. _And_ that scroll."

* * *

"I don't like his plan," Rei said, nervously fiddling with the ends of her hair.

"Unless you have a better one, we'll have to follow it," replied Eien.

Rei was silent for a moment. "I think I do."

Fuyu looked over from where he was trying to nap. "Do what?"

"Have a better plan."Rei smiled.

* * *

Eien knelt outside a window and listened to the party going on inside. "Sounds like it's packed," she whispered into the tiny microphone she was wearing. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," came Rei's reply. She carefully slid in through the library window.

After a few moments, Eien went through the other window. She looked carefully around the party. "Wait a second." Something wasn't right. "Kai." Suddenly, every person there disappeared like the illusion they were. "What the..." Eien was cut off when she was grabbed. In seconds she was surrounded.

"Hey there, big sis, it's been a while." Abunai stepped out from behind Tora. "Glad to see me?"

"It was you." Eien's eyes widened. "They said you were dead."

Abunai laughed. "It's not like I was trying to hide. I didn't even change my name. You were all so _happy_ to hear that report that you forgot to double check. Mizu had it's own reasons for reporting me dead." She chuckled again. "You'll have to figure those out on your own. If you get out of here alive, that is."

Abunai made a gesture and the wall behind her fell. "Let's make a deal, sister dear. If your students win this little bout," another wave indicated Sakuya and Fuyu restrained nearby, "you all get to leave alive. I'll keep the scroll, of course, but surely alive and scroll-less is better than dead and scroll-less."

"That's if my students win," replied Eien. "What if yours do? We die?"

"No." Abunai shook her head. "If they win, we put you through so much punishment you wish you were dead." A wicked smile crossed her face. "Agreed?"

* * *

Rei knelt in the dark, one hand clamped over her own mouth as she tried desperately to keep from making a sound. She could hear everything happening to Megami-sensei through the microphones. Her mind raced, trying to come up with a plan, any kind of plan, to get them all out. Her grip tightened on the scroll in her hand.

_Have faith,_ whispered a voice in the back of her mind. Or maybe it came from her heart. Either way, Rei stopped thinking and just moved.

Rei had memorized the blueprints of Abunai's mansion, like any good kunoich would have. It didn't take her long to reach the balcony under the one Abunai and Megami-sensei were standing on. What she saw below her had her hands flying back to her mouth.

"What the hell are those things?" For a second Rei thought she had spoken aloud. After another moment, she realized it was Megami-sensei's voice through the mike.

"My students, of course," laughed Abunai. "I chose them because they were so susceptible to our bloodline."

"You've switched their souls?" Megami-sensei sounded disgusted. "Who told you to play god in such a way?"

The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the mike. "God gave me permission when he gave me this power. I have it and I use it."

Rei looked below again. Sakuya and Fuyu were trying to hold out against five...monsters. There was really no other way to describe them. They looked like men and woman but moved like wild animals. It was impossible to have mercy on them because as long as they could move, they did. Even as Rei watched, Sakuya and Fuyu teamed up on one of them and killed it. Blood splattered them both. A tiny corner of Rei's mind noted that they were much better at working together.

Something dripped onto Rei's face. She reached up and touched it. _What the..?_ She looked at it. _Blood..._

Rei clenched her fist.

* * *

Abunai's eyes narrowed when her students suddenly slowed down. "What?" She spun on her sister. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," replied Eien.

"THEN WHY ARE THEY CHANGING BACK?"

They were indeed changing back. They were getting slower as the pain of their injuries caught up with them. Even as the two woman watched, the boys threw the last two away. This time they didn't get up.

"Looks like we won, little sis." Eien pulled out of the grips of her captors, which had weakened with shock. In a poof, she appeared near the boys. "REI! Where are you?"

"Here!" Rei ran out of a nearby door.

As Rei ran over, Eien looked up at Abunai. "I'll come visit soon...sis." She poofed the whole team out.

* * *

They poofed back into the hotel room.

Fuyu spoke first. "Did we get the scroll?"

Rei held it up.

"Good." Sakuya moved as if he were going to hug the girl then paused.

Rei gave him a questioning look.

He smiled and gestured to his bloodstained clothes.

Rei returned the smile and then pounced on him, hugging him uncaring of the blood. She then did the same to Fuyu.

"Well, isn't that..." Megami-sensei trailed off.

"Sensei?" Rei asked.

Megami Eien collapsed on the floor.

* * *

I am so bad at fights. And plans...

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M M

Chapter Four

_Why does it sound like the devil is laughing?_

"Is she going to be okay?" Fuyu asked the doctor.

"She'll be fine." The doctor smiled reassuringly at all three members of Team Tsubasa. "You are all pretty good at landing yourselves in the hospital. Be careful, okay?"

Tsubasa bowed respectfully as the doctor walked away.

Fuyu sighed. "I need to get home."

"I do, as well," said Sakuya. He turned to Rei. "What about you, Rei?"

Rei shook her head. "No, I'll stay for a little while longer."

Fuyu shrugged. "Whatever." He walked away.

Rei sat down in a chair near Megami-sensei's bed. Sakuya knelt near her. "You heard the doctor, Rei. She's going to be fine."

Rei was silent for a moment. "It's my fault."

Sakuya reached up and pushed Rei's hair out of her face so he could see her eyes. "It is not your fault. The doctors say she shouldn't have been using her bloodline in her condition."

"If only I hadn't come up with that stupid plan." Rei closed her eyes.

"If you hadn't come up with that 'stupid plan,' Fuyu and I would both be dead." Sakuya turned the girl's head, forcing her to look at him. "Is that what you would prefer?"

Rei shook her head. "Of course not. But still..." She looked away and made a frustrated sound.

Sakuya pulled Rei toward him and hugged her, no teasing, no jokes. He could feel the fine tremors running through the girl. He never saw the tears but he knew that she crying, somehow or another.

"Aw," came a hoarse voice from the hospital bed. "Isn't that sweet?"

Sakuya and Rei looked over to the bed. Megami-sensei was awake and blinking at her students.

Sakuya squeezed Rei's shoulder. "I'll go get the doctor again." He walked out.

Rei and Megami-sensei sat in silence.

"I'm sorry," Rei finally whispered. Again there was silence.

"You should be." Megami's voice was hard.

"But I didn't know," protested Rei.

"It doesn't matter."

A knock sounded at the door. The doctor walked in with a smile. "Good to see you finally awake. I'm a little upset with you, though. We discussed the fact that you need to cut back on the use of your bloodline until the baby was born."

"I know." Megami-sensei bowed her head. "Is the baby okay?"

"Yes, you were lucky this time."

Sakuya walked back into the room. "Hey, Rei? I really need to go. Someone in the waiting room said Lord Asahi is wanting to see you."

Rei nodded. "Okay."

"I'll see you in the morning." Sakuya left.

"I wouldn't count on it," said Megami.

E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E E

Rei knocked on her uncle's office door.

"Enter."

Rei took a deep breath and pushed the door open. "You called for me, my lord?"

"Rei." Asahi sighed and waved a hand at the chair across his desk. "Have a seat."

"I'd rather stand," replied Rei.

"Very well." Asahi stood and walked around his desk. "Rei, what you did was incredibly dangerous. It's unlike you. I think it would be best for everyone if you were removed. I can get you put back into the program you were in before without a problem."

"Have you already found a replacement?" was Rei's only question.

"We were thinking of the youngest daughter of the Kirimeki family, Natsu. She was in your class at the Academy, I think. Do you know her?"

Rei inclined her head. "I do. She is...extremely talented."

Asahi clamped a hand on his niece's shoulder. "I know that you never wanted to be part of a regular cell. This is best, I think. Especially with the Chuunin exams in Suna coming up."

Rei smiled. "I understand, uncle. Why are you trying to convince me?"

Asahi returned the smile. "I don't know."

"Is that everything?" At her uncle's nod, Rei went the door. "But, uncle..."

When Rei didn't continue, Asahi prompted her, "Rei?"

Rei smiled again. "I don't think Fuyu and Sakuya could ever be just a regular cell."

T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T T

The next morning, Fuyu and Sakuya met up at the lake.

They were surprised to find Asahi waiting for them with a girl standing by his side.

"Namida. Mikazuki." Asahi greeted them. "Good to see you."

Both boys bowed after exchanging a confused look.

"You're both undoubtedly wondering why I'm here," the lord continued. "Since Megami-san is going to be unable to work with you for a while, I'll be your teacher until after the exams."

"And this," Asahi indicated the girl, "is Kirimeki Natsu. She'll be replacing Chidarake Rei."

Fuyu's eyes widened. "What?"

"It was decided that Chidarake would be better off on another team. A team more suited to someone of her skills," Natsu offered helpfully.

Sakuya said nothing, just turned and walked away.

"Mikazuki-san?" questioned Natsu. "Where are you going?"

"To find Rei," Sakuya replied curtly.

Fuyu sighed. "Give me a minute. He'll come back to his senses." He went after his teammate. After he caught up, nothing was said for a moment.

"What are you thinking?" Fuyu finally asked.

"I don't like that Kirimeki girl," hissed Sakuya. "Why would Rei quit the team?"

"Maybe she couldn't handle it," offered Fuyu. "She really was more suited to spying than fighting."

"I want to talk to her myself," insisted Sakuya.

"Come on, Sakuya," groaned Fuyu. "Think about this. The Kirimekis are an important family. We _need_ an important family on our side."

"_I'm_ from an important family."

"You were before most of you _died off_." Fuyu sighed. "I can't even say that much. We can be the very best, but really unless you have important backing..."

"I DON'T CARE!"

"WELL, I DO!!"

The boys glared at each other.

Sakuya sighed. "Let's just talk to her. I just want to know if she really wanted to quit."

Fuyu glared for another second, then looked away. "Fine. We can go talk to her."

"Good." Sakuya turned back to the path. "So, um... Do you know where she lives?"

Fuyu sighed.

M N H F G R Y E E E S G B C T U Y T R G D B T S C G H T E Y Y E D E G W A H T H D T H T E

The knocking at her door woke Rei up out of a dead sleep. She sat up so quickly that she fell off the couch. "Ouch..."

Before she could indulge in a spate of whimpering, the knocking came again. She pulled herself to her feet and went to the door. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Sakuya and Fuyu.

"Guys? What are you doing here?"

Sakuya smiled. "We came to walk you to training." Fuyu looked at him like he was crazy.

Rei stared at them for a moment. "Ummm...I'm not...going to training...anymore."

Sakuya's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"I just..I..uh..." Rei sighed. "Why don't you both come in?"

Sakuya and Fuyu followed Rei into her apartment.

"Have a seat," offered Rei, waving a hand at the couch she had been sleeping on. The boys sat. Rei sat in a chair across from them. The silence stretched awkwardly.

Fuyu looked over the papers and books covering the table. "Bloodline studies?"

"Yes," replied Rei. "I like studying bloodlines. How they are used and how to use them."

"Weird hobby," commented Fuyu. Rei shrugged.

"But seriously, why are you not coming to training anymore?" Sakuya asked. He was determined to keep on subject.

Rei sighed. She'd really hoped to distract them with the bloodline thing. "The Chuunin exams are taken in teams of three. The jounin decided that you two needed a different teammate. Kirimeki Natsu was the best student in my class and they decided on her."

"Why didn't they just put her on the same team as us in the beginning?" asked Fuyu.

Rei shrugged. "I don't know. I never asked." She leaned back in her chair and smiled at her two teammates. _Ex-teammates. Remember,Rei, ex._ "But you may as well go with it."

"I don't want to 'go with it'!" exploded Sakuya. He jumped up and began pacing. "What gives them the right to decide teams?"

"They're our leaders?" offered Fuyu. He was ignored.

"Shouldn't we know better than anyone who are path is best walked with?" Sakuya continued.

"You've only known me for six months," Rei pointed out. She was also disregarded.

"And what makes them think that we'll fail just because we have Rei instead of this Kirimeki girl?" Sakuya spun to face the others. "Forget it. I won't test without Rei. Fuyu, you and Kirimeki are going to find another teammate."

Rei choked on air. "Sakuya! You're not thinking..."

Fuyu sighed. "Sakuya, I've known you for five years. Why would I try working with a new team? We'll just have to convince Asahi to put Rei back on the team." Both boys headed for the door.

"WHAT? Guys, wait!" Rei rushed after them.

Fuyu glanced back as he closed the door. "Maybe you should change. Isn't that what you were wearing yesterday?" The door shut on the girl's frustrated and strangled scream.

Fuyu looked over at Sakuya. "'Walk you to training'? You can be such an ass."

Sakuya smiled innocently.

K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K K

Rei arrived at the lake just as Fuyu and Sakuya were leaving.

"See you tomorrow, Rei!" Sakuya called cheerfully.

Rei ran up to her uncle. "What happened?"

"They convinced me to put you back on the cell," Asahi replied. "What took you so long?"

"I went to your office first. What do you mean, they convinced you to put me back on the cell?"

Asahi patted Rei on the shoulder. "Just go with it, niece of mine. Apparently, Sakuya is pretty attached to you."

Rei gave him a doubtful look.

"Don't you look at me like that." Asahi ruffled his niece's hair. "I'll see you in the morning with the others. We'll have to work double time today to make for today's lack of work."

D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D D

"Make sure the visit is brief, now," the nurse said as she let Natsu into Megami Eien's room. "We can't let her get tired out."

"Of course not," agreed Natsu with a slight bow. "I'll be as quick as possible."

Eien's eyes fluttered open when Natsu's shadow fell across her face. "Who's there?" she demanded, immediately awake and alert.

Natsu giggled. "Hello. I just had a quick question," her eyes flashed, "about one of your students."

Ten minutes later, Natsu exited the room. "Well... the things some people will tell you." She let out a deceptively innocent laugh and walked away.

L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L L

Once again, Fuyu, Sakuya, and Rei were balanced on top of the poles in the middle of lake.

"What are you three doing up there?"

Rei wobbled at the sound of the voice, but managed not to fall off.

"Balancing," Fuyu called down to Asahi. "Don't distract us, Rei's almost broken her record."

"Shut up, Fuyu," chorused his teammates.

"Well, get down here," Asahi yelled back. "I need to talk to you three."

"Wait, give me a second," Sakuya said. He made a few hand signs. "I want to try something. Jump down but prepare like you're going to land on solid ground instead of in water."

Fuyu and Rei looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped. They landed on solid ice.

"It worked!" Sakuya said happily as he landed beside them. "Follow me." As he walked to shore the ice flowed ahead of him. Fuyu and Rei followed the dark haired boy.

"Impressive," acknowledged Asahi as Tsubasa reached shore. He slid his eyes over to Rei and the girl gave him a slight nod. "Come and have a seat."

Tsubasa walked over and joined the three people already sitting on the ground.

"Mikazuki Sakuya, Namida Fuyu, and Chidarake Rei, I'd like for you to meet Kirimeki Natsu, Harusame Ayame, and Shiroi Akuma. We'll all be traveling to Suna together." Asahi sighed and joined the kids on the ground. "Some of the other jounin don't want me to tell you this but I think you should know.

"The day you graduated from the Academy you became soldiers. More important than that, you became adults. You can legally smoke, drink, or even have sex if you wish to. After all, if you're old enough to take another human life, are you not old enough for everything else?

"We are going to war, my young friends. Mizu and Yuki both want the territory we stand on. You must make a strong standing at the Chuunin exams for the safety of us all. Remember that as you train for the next few months."

There was a long moment of silence. Finally, Asahi said, "Kirimeki, Harusame, and Shiroi, return to your teacher. Mikazuki, Namida, Chidarake, let us begin."

I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I

Later that night, Tsubasa was sitting in Sumire's restaurant.

"War..." Rei breathed. "I never knew it had gotten that far."

"It was bound to happen eventually," Fuyu replied. "We are kind of smack in the middle."

"I wish it didn't," sighed Sakuya. He was leaning on Rei as he usually did. "I hate fighting."

"Hate fighting?" asked Fuyu. "Are you listening to yourself? You're a SHINOBI!"

"If a few of us fight well, then the majority won't have to," said Rei.

"Well, then, to top off this cheesy moment..." Fuyu leaned back in his seat and raised his glass. "Let's hear it for scaring the war out of those idiots at the Chuunin exams."

Their glasses clinked together.

B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B B

I hate Asahi's speech. What was I thinking? Stupid exposition...

Thanks to the two who reviewed for me. I appreciate you giving me a chance.

I purposely made some bits confusing. Bits such as the abrupt ends of the two fight scenes and the talk of Rei's bloodline. If something else is confusing, let me know and I'll try to clear it up.


	5. Chapter 5

So, umm, about the random letters in the last chapter... My program doesn't do the line thing so I usually put in placeholders of some kind. I got in a bit of a hurry last time and forgot to take them out and replace them. Sorry...

I still own nothing.

* * *

Chapter Five

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

Fuyu paused to shake some sand out of his shoe. "I will never complain about the cold back home _ever again_."

"Lies. All lies," replied Sakuya. "Are you okay, Rei?"

Rei nodded. "I'm fine."

Fuyu eyed the redhead, who was wearing her usual long sleeved, all black outfit. "How?"

"A moment of silence please." Asahi interrupted the interplay. "I just want all three of you to know that we should reach Suna by tomorrow afternoon. So be preparing."

"Hai," Tsubasa chorused.

"Now," Asahi smiled, "since we've been making such good time, why don't we don't we start early for the night?"

All three members of Tsubasa stared at him suspiciously.

Asahi blinked. "What?"

There was a long silence. Tsubasa just kept staring.

"What? What did I say?"

"Are you serious?" Fuyu finally asked.

"Well, yeah." Asahi chuckled. "Come on, guys, I've worked a desk job for years. I need a break."

Tsubasa exchanged a suspicious look amongst itself but went along with it.

* * *

Asahi stood above the sleeping forms of the three thirteen year olds and tried not to laugh. _Where _is_ a camera when you need one?_

Fuyu lay on the ground above his two teammates. Rei lay perpendicular to the boy, her head on his stomach. Sakuya lay right next to Rei, the only one of the three on their side. His head was tucked into the crook of Rei's neck and he had his arms wrapped around her.

Even as Asahi stood there, Rei twitched and began to wake up.

"Oh, good," said her uncle. "I was beginning to wonder how I was going to wake you three up without losing an arm."

Rei looked at him blankly for a moment before seeming to realize the position she and her teammates were in. She instantly tried to wiggle away. Sakuya's arms tightened and he pulled her back.

"Relax," he muttered. "Whatever it is, the ice fence will get it."

"Can the ice fence get things that are already inside?" Asahi asked through his chuckles. Rei gave him an evil look.

The noise and movement finally woke Fuyu up. The first thing he saw was Asahi standing over them, laughing. Fuyu jerked away from the other two. Rei lost her balance and fell backwards. Sakuya finally woke up.

"What's going on, you guys?" he asked sleepily, still wrapped around Rei.

"Let me go!" hissed Rei. Sakuya finally released her. Asahi was still laughing at the looks on Rei's and Fuyu's faces.

Breakfast was very quiet.

* * *

Night had fallen over Suna. Two teenage boys stood near the hotel that all the genin were staying in. A dog with the two boys lifted his head and sniffed the air. He growled.

"Weren't all the genin banned to the hotel for the night?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Then who's floating around out here?"

Somewhere in the shadows above them, Rei held her breath. Of course a dog would be able to smell her. Why, oh why, did their door have to be guarded by a guy with a dog? She inched across the ledge to their window.

Sakuya opened the window at her knock. She immediately crawled inside.

"What took you so long?" asked Fuyu as he pulled food out of the bag Rei sat down.

"There are guards everywhere outside," replied Rei. "I almost got caught just now."

"Someone almost caught you?" Sakuya laughed. "How'd that happen?"

"A dog," grumbled Rei. The boys snickered. "Oh, shut up..."

Asahi pounded on the wall between the rooms. "Quiet in there. Testing starts early tomorrow!"

"Hai." Blankets and pillows were tossed back and forth as the three settled in.

"And you all better be in separate beds," Asahi added.

* * *

All six of the kids from Shimo were standing with Asahi in front of a tall building.

"Here it is, kids," said Asahi, "the site of the first test. You need to get all the way to the top floor. Good luck." Asahi poofed away.

All six genin exchanged a look. They knew they were all thinking the same thing. _Why would we need luck?_

"We'll go first," Natsu said imperiously. She headed for the building and Akuma and Ayame followed her.

Suddenly, screams echoed out of the building. Rei jumped and grabbed her teammates' hands. Fuyu gave her a look. Sakuya squeezed her hand. "Whatever it is, it'll be fine."

Rei took a deep breath. "Right..."

Tsubasa walked into the building. Once inside, they walked in silence.

"Where is everyone?" Fuyu wondered aloud.

The only reply was a soft gurgle. Fuyu turned just in time to see Rei release the kunai she had stabbed into Sakuya's neck. Sakuya fell to the floor.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Fuyu. "Rei! What are you doing?"

"I never wanted to be here," hissed Rei. "I want to stay in Shimo, but you two wouldn't allow it. Well, I'll make sure we all fail."

Fuyu barely managed to block as Rei launched herself at him.

* * *

Rei dodged and Sakuya's ice needles shattered the wall behind.

"Sakuya! What are you doing?" Rei backed up so far that she tripped over Fuyu's body. She gave it a horrified look.

"I'll never manage to pass with you two as teammates. I'll just have to find new ones when you're gone." The whole thing was said casually, with a small smile. Rei just stared at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Sakuya had Fuyu caught within the Demon Mirrors of Ice. As Fuyu dodged senbon, Sakuya turned his attention to Rei's body. She was staring at the ceiling with empty dark eyes. Something flickered in the back of Sakuya's mind but he couldn't quite catch it.

He saw something else flicker out of the corner of his eye. He turned back to look at Fuyu. It took him a second to see it again but he finally spotted it in a reflection. Fuyu wasn't dodging all of the senbon. Some of them them were actually going through him.

Sakuya's eyes widened. He looked back to Rei's body, at the empty eyes. The empty _brown_ eyes. Rei's eyes were blue.

"An illusion," he breathed.

* * *

Rei could have sworn she heard Sakuya's voice though his lips never moved.

"An illusion..."

* * *

"An illusion..."

Fuyu didn't think twice. It was worth a shot.

"Release!"

* * *

Rei, Fuyu, and Sakuya found themselves sitting in a huge room filled with other genin. They exchanged wide eyed looks.

"Congratulations," said a brunette woman the front of the room. "You three were the first to break out. You've passed the first test. The second starts tomorrow. Return to the hotel. You'll need your rest."

Tsubasa just sat for a second, catching their breath. Sakuya stood, then turned to offer Rei his hand. Rei jumped. The brunette woman snickered.

When Tsubasa left the building, Rei was surprised to find that the sun was going down. It felt like they had only been inside for ten minutes.

"Anyone feel like dinner?" Sakuya asked softly. The other two shook their heads. "Alright..."

* * *

Asahi looked surprised when the three walked into the lobby. "You're already back?"

Fuyu gave him a look. "'Already?' We've been gone all day."

"Well yeah, but..."

Asahi was left staring at the team's back as they went upstairs.

* * *

A short, pathetic chapter, it is true. However, seeing each other turn like that will cause issues later.

Also, you might recognize Kiba and Akamaru. I know I said that no Naruto characters would be used but Akamaru just seemed perfect to reveal a huge hole in Rei's hiding technique. In case you're worried that I'm going to make Tsubasa all powerful and unbeatable, I'm here to tell you that they are going to get their butts handed to them in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I own _nothing._

* * *

Chapter Six

_So raise your glass for tomorrow we die and return from the ashes you call_

Rei stood at the rooms window and watched the genin who failed the first test leave the village. Fuyu sat on his bed, inventorying everyone's weapons. Sakuya was sitting in a chair, meditating. Or sleeping, one or the other.

"Second test is tomorrow," said Fuyu. Rei jumped. "Are we ready?"

"As we're going to be, I suppose," replied Sakuya without opening his eyes.

"There's no way to be," whispered Rei. "They haven't told us anything."

Pounding sounded on the wall. "Go to sleep, you three."

Fuyu separated the weapons back out and lay down. Rei pulled the curtains closed and went to bed as well. Sakuya was last, cutting the lights before crossing the room.

Rei lay in the dark, listening to sound of her teammates' breathing. The sound used to be comforting but now it just gave her an uneasy feeling.

"Guys?" she finally said softly.

"What?" replied Fuyu, irritation evident in his voice. The sound of blankets rustling told Rei that Sakuya had rolled over to look at her.

"What..." Rei's voice trailed off. She took a deep breath. "What did you see while we were in the illusion?"

The other two were silent.

Just as Rei had decided they weren't going to answer, Sakuya spoke. "I saw...Fuyu kill you. Then he turned on me."

"I saw the same," said Fuyu. "Only Rei killed Sakuya."

"It was Sakuya for me." Rei studied shadows on the ceiling for a moment. "If the second test is supposed to be taken in teams, why would they show us something like that?"

Silence fell. Fuyu spoke first this time. "I trust you guys. No illusion will change that."

Rei giggled. "That is so cheesy."

Fuyu blushed, though the others couldn't see it. "Shut up."

Sakuya was laughing. "It gave me a warm fuzzy feeling anyway."

Fuyu threw a pillow across the room. It missed Sakuya and hit Rei, though it didn't stop either one from laughing.

"I'm glad you trust us, though," said Rei when her laughter faded. Fuyu grumbled something.

Blankets rustled as all three settled down to sleep.

"Hey, guys?" This time it was Sakuya who interrupted the restful silence.

"WHAT?" growled Fuyu. He was beginning to sound like he was going to kill them both, trust or not.

"Why is it such a big deal that we all be in separate beds in a hotel when we all sleep on the same patch of ground when we sleep outside?" Sakuya wondered.

Fuyu groaned and pulled his blanket over his head.

Rei rolled over so her back was to the others. "If we ever do this again, I'm getting a different room. You two are noisy."

"You started all this," Sakuya pointed out.

More pounding from Asahi's side of the wall. "Be quiet and go to sleep! Are you ninja or a pack of little girls having a sleepover?"

* * *

The next morning, Tsubasa stood in a crowd much smaller than the group that had been sitting in that room just two days before. Among the groups that had been knocked out was the second Shimo team. A lot was riding on Tsubasa for the next two rounds.

"All right!" called the dark-haired man in charge of the second round. "I'm sure you've all heard the basic premise of the second round before. There are two scrolls. You are given one scroll, released into a location, and given a time limit to get to a certain point with both scrolls. This will knock out half of you at the very least."

Tsubasa exchanged a look amongst themselves. No wonder they had been given no prep. Apparently the second test was common knowledge.

"This years scrolls are the scrolls of Fire and Ice. Your location is just beyond this fence. It is called simply the Abyss. You will find many dangerous things in there. Remember, though, that the most dangerous thing within is each other. You have two days to reach the center with BOTH scrolls. Above all, do NOT look within the scroll until you reach the final location."

The genin stared at him with eyes ranging from blank to determined.

"Report to the jounin nearest you. They will give you your scroll and your starting location," the man finished.

The genin scattered. Tsubasa walked to the nearest jounin, who happened to be the same brunette woman who proctored the first exam.

"Shimo nin," the woman commented casually. "I didn't even know Shimo had nin." She handed Sakuya a scroll.

Sakuya accepted with a smile. "Most people don't."

The woman shrugged. "It happens sometimes. Gate three, please."

Tsubasa went over to join the other four teams standing under a large sign that read 'three.'

One team was from Konoha, one from Suna itself, one from Ame, and one from Mizu. One of the boys on the Mizu team smiled widely at the sight of their Shimo headbands.

"Everyone at their gates?" called the proctor. "Let the kids at gate one in."

Five minutes later, the man called again, "Open gate two."

Another five minutes passed before the man called, "Let gate three in."

As soon as the gate opened, all the genin sprang through. All the teams split up as soon as they were past the fence.

"We're going to have to watch out for the Mizu team while we're out here," Fuyu commented as they dodged and weaved around dunes and rock formations.

"There were several Mizu teams," replied Rei. "As well as a few Yuki teams."

"I'll take your word for it," said Sakuya. "I don't want to think about it."

Fuyu gave him a disbelieving look. "Is it nice in Sakuya-world today?"

Sakuya smiled brilliantly. "Yes, actually. The sun is shining, the sand is warm, and I'm fleeing bloodthirsty genin teams with two of my favorite people in the world. It doesn't get any better than this."

Rei stared at him. "I really hope you're joking." Sakuya just smiled.

* * *

Around sunset, things were looking good for Tsubasa. They had yet to run into anyone. While this was good in that they still had their scroll, it was bad because they had also been unable to retrieve their scroll's twin.

Fuyu sighed. "I guess we're done for the night." The other two nodded.

"I don't think you are." A boy in a Yuki protector dropped out of the trees and landed next to them. The other two boys in his team followed.

"No, they're not." The Mizu boy from the gate came from behind. As the rival teams squared off, Tsubasa exchanged a look and attempted to break away, only to be surrounded by yet another team.

In the beginning, they had decided Rei was going to carry the scroll. That way, if they were cornered, Sakuya and Fuyu could distract the opponents while she escaped. An obvious plan, but one that had worked for them before. This time, however, it was doomed to fail.

Tsubasa was surrounded, nine on three. There were no trees above for Rei to escape to. Sakuya couldn't use the Demon Mirrors without catching Fuyu or Rei in the crossfire. Within moments, Tsubasa was finished.

* * *

Rei stood next to one of the small ponds inside the Abyss. She wiped at the blood leaking from the cuts on her arms. The boys had already cleaned up. They were both in worse shape.

Rei eyed the bag she had left laying on the edge of the water. She sat down in the shallow water. It felt funny, lukewarm, more like blood than water. She squeezed her eyes shut. With one last deep breath, Rei reached up and untied her forehead protector. It landed on top of her bag, the Shimo mark stamped in the metal glittering mockingly in the desert moonlight.

* * *

"Make sure no one can see." Two girls stood next to another pond.

The third girl rolled her eyes. "No one is around."

"Just watch out for the scrolls," said the last girl.

The lookout yawned. "Like the scrolls are going to grow legs and walk away."

The first girl made a frustrated noise. "Just watch them!"

Lookout girl stood and raised her hands over her head. In her left was Fire and in her right was Ice. "Don't worry. I've got the..."

As the girl's voice cut off, one of her teammates looked up. "Shizuka? Are you okay?"

Shizuka didn't reply. The other two girls exchanged a look then headed back to their camp. They found Shizuka out cold with words drawn in the sand next to her head. _The scrolls grew legs and walked away._

The two girls exchanged another look before turning to wake up their teammate. Who would have time to write in the time it took them to get back from the water?

* * *

"She's been gone forever." Sakuya stood up. "I'm going to go look for her."

Fuyu looked up from where he was starting a fire. "What? Don't do that. If she's naked and you see her, she'll kill you."

Sakuya paused. "Kill me? You think so?"

"Yes. And I'd help her." Fuyu turned back to the fire. "It should not be this cold in the desert. It's just wrong."

"I thought you weren't complaining about the cold anymore."

Fuyu glared. "Shut up."

Ten more minutes passed slowly. Oh. So. Slowly.

Sakuya stood again. "That's it. I'm going to see if she's okay. What if she's passed out from blood loss or something?"

Fuyu rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll wait here."

Sakuya took off in the same direction he had seen Rei disappear. He finally reach a tiny body of water. On the edge of the water was a pile of Rei's belongings. There was, however, no sign of the girl herself, clothed or otherwise.

"Rei? Rei!" Fuyu jumped up to his feet at the slightly panicked tone of Sakuya's voice. He quickly ran over to the other boy.

"What is it? What's going on?" Fuyu looked around. "Where's Rei?"

"I don't know," replied Sakuya. He went out into the water. "Rei! Stop playing around! Rei!"

Fuyu spun around when he heard someone drop to the ground. "Rei? Is that you?"

Sakuya turned to see who Fuyu was talking to. The boys watched as a figure stepped out into the moonlight.

"Kagemusha..." breathed Sakuya.

Fuyu swallowed. "Kagemusha? You mean, like the assassins?"

"Yeah, those Kagemusha."

The boys never took their eyes off the figure before them. The person blended into the shadows, dressed in the traditional garb of a ninja. Its face was covered by a black cloth. Moving slowly, carefully, its arms were extended. A scroll was clutched in each hand.

"No way," said Fuyu. "I don't care how much of a shadowy scary figure you can cut. We are NOT cheating."

The figure's shoulders moved in what was obviously a sigh. The scrolls were shifted to one hand and the figure removed the cloth over its face. Distinctive burgundy hair tumbled out around the girl's body.

"REI?" Fuyu's eyes practically bugged out of his head.

"Yes." Rei pushed some hair out of her eyes. "Um..." She gestured to the bag Sakuya was still holding. "Can I have have my regular clothes back?"

"Oh, yeah." Sakuya tossed the bag back to the girl.

"But we're talking about this," Fuyu waved a hand at the outfit Rei was decked out in, "whole, assassin thing."

Rei sighed and went around the huge rock she was standing next to. Her voice floated back to the boys. "I'm not actually a part of Kagemusha. I was in training. They thought my skills at hiding would be useful. Unfortunately, my uncle had me removed from the program."

"Your uncle?" Sakuya asked.

Rei took a deep breath. "Asahi. Asahi is my uncle."

Fuyu blinked. "The lord? Seriously? Wow, you two don't look at all alike."

Rei chuckled reluctantly.

"Why did he have you removed?" Sakuya wanted to know.

Rei had completely changed back into her usual clothes but she stayed behind the rock. She leaned back against it and sunk to the ground. "He wanted me to watch someone. Two boys. Both very talented. He wanted to know what exactly they could do."

"Us," said Fuyu.

"You," agreed Rei. "He was upset with me when the exams rolled around. I had learned nothing. So he had me removed."

"But we protested that," said Sakuya.

"So I was put back on," finished Rei. "I didn't know what I could do to help you both here, but I was determined. When our scroll was stolen, I was unable to do anything. Getting new scrolls was easy, however."

"How was getting new ones easier than holding on to the one we had?" questioned Fuyu.

"Kagemusha training has one great flaw," explained Rei. "They teach us to sneak up on people, to attack the unwary and the unsuspecting. So, while a Kagemusha is the best assassin, they are practically useless in a face to face fight."

Sakuya blinked. "So, you what? Just went around until you found someone with both scrolls?"

"Actually I had been planning on finding them one at a time. It was pure luck to find someone who had both." Rei finally came out from behind the rock. "Do you understand?"

"I think you have a lot more explaining to do," said Fuyu. "But we don't have time to discuss it now. We have to finish the test."

"Let's go back to the camp," suggested Sakuya. "We can finish this discussion later with Asahi."

"Very well." Rei held out the scrolls again, one to Fuyu and one to Sakuya. The boys exchanged a look then reached out and accepted them.

* * *

The next day, Tsubasa stood amongst the group of genin once again. The group was much smaller. It looked like they had been cut down to much less than half.

"There are still twelve hours before the test is closed," order the proctor. "Report to the infirmary to be checked out. The medics there will decide whether or not you are well enough to take the third part of the test. Go back to the hotel after that. If you have been cleared, you are to return here tomorrow at ten am. Understood?"

"Hai." Instead of the crisp, clear response the genin were trained to give, the word came out slow, tired, and scattered. Some of the students were being held up by their teammates. The group started slowly down the street.

Tsubasa wasn't actually in as bad of shape as some of the others. They were, however, walking extremely slowly, as if they were in physical pain. They didn't even look at each other when they slightly lost their balance and ran into each other. They just looked slightly shell-shocked.

* * *

Rei leaned back against the wall with her eyes closed. Fuyu sat next to her, clutching a cup of tea. They had both been cleared already and were waiting on Sakuya. When the doors at the end of the hall swung open, they both turned to look.

Asahi walked down the hall toward the two. "I heard you all passed. Congratulations. I was planning on waiting for you at the hotel but someone couldn't wait to see you, Rei."

When Shiroi Akuma stepped out from behind the lord, Fuyu didn't make the connection. He caught on pretty quickly when Rei jumped out her chair, dashed over to the boy, and threw her arms around him.

"Akuma!" Rei cried joyfully, completely oblivious to the fact that Fuyu was choking on his tea. "I thought you were sent back to Shimo."

"I requested permission to stay until you were sent back," replied the boy.

As the two spoke, Fuyu eyed them. Shiroi Akuma was a mockery to his name. He had pure black hair and eyes. His pale face floated, ghostlike, above his his pure black outfit. Long sleeved shirt...Black pants...Black boots...Gloves that covered the palm but not the fingers...Fuyu's eyes widened. He was dressed exactly the same as Rei.

"I've always wondered if they just share the same wardrobe," commented Asahi as he dropped into the seat his niece had abandoned.

"Do they?" Fuyu asked.

Asahi laughed. "No. They were in a program together and they've both gotten used to wearing the uniform."

"Program...He was a Kagemusha trainee as well, I suppose," Fuyu said softly.

Asahi gave him a sharp look. "I see that Rei's told you a few things she probably shouldn't have. I supposed it's to be expected, given the situation you were in."

"Yes." Fuyu calmly returned the lord's look. "I think we've all learned new things. We'll all have to discuss them soon."

Asahi smiled again. "Indeed."

Sakuya walked out the room they were sitting next to. "I've cleared as we...What in the world?"

Asahi and Fuyu followed the boy's gaze to Akuma and Rei who were standing down the hallway. They were quite literally wrapped up in each other as they spoke. Akuma had his hands resting lightly on Rei's hips and Rei had her hands on his shoulders. It almost looked as if they should be dancing.

"Okay, kids." Asahi clapped his hands sharply. "Let's get some food before we go back to the hotel."

* * *

That night Asahi never had to pound on the wall. Tsubasa was so exhausted that they all fell asleep as soon as they the bed. Much to Asahi's amused exasperation, they hadn't quite made it into separate beds. Instead they were all collapsed on the bed closest to the door.

"At least they're all on top of the blankets," sighed Asahi, shaking his head.

* * *

I'm saving all the definitions of Japanese words for a kind of bonus chapter at the end. This time, however, I used a word with actual significance so I thought I'd go ahead and put it down here.

Kagemusha was what they called the body doubles of important figures. It literally translates as "shadow warrior." I thought it would be suitable for a secret organization of ninja assassins. They will be different from ANBU, this I promise.

In the next chapter: A) An actual fight scene. I can no longer avoid it... B) The revelation of Rei's bloodline. Pretend you care, even if you don't. Thanks. I need that sometimes...


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own the Naruto universe. Or the Naruto characters. I'm not entirely sure I even own these characters since they seem to have developed minds of their own. Blast you, Shiroi Akuma!! You were meant be a simple background character! A name, nothing more! Who gave you permission to become important?

Wow...I'm so sorry about that...Sometimes I go a little crazy...

* * *

Chapter Seven

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name._

Rei had separated from her teammates at the bathhouse. Contrary to popular belief, Rei was actually faster than her male teammates at getting ready. When she was finished bathing, she decided to just continue on to the meeting place for the third portion of the test instead of waiting for the others. She left a message at the bathhouse's front desk and exited the building.

When Rei reached the edge of the Abyss, she was greeted with a sign. _Attention all continuing genin: The location for the third exam has been moved to the main stadium next to the town's central spire. Report there immediately. _With a shrug, Rei did as ordered.

Rei found Akuma waiting for her outside of the doors to the stadium. She smiled, genuinely glad to see him. He stood and walked with her into the building.

"They are having difficulties locating all of the genin that went into the Abyss." Akuma answered Rei's question before she could even ask it. "It was decided to move the final exam."

Rei glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Is this an unusual occurrence?"

"Apparently not," Akuma replied. "Certainly no one seems to be too surprised and preparations for an alternate third exam went to place quickly."

Rei chuckled. "Akuma, when do you sleep? If you had rested before the first exam, you probably would have passed."

Akuma flushed slightly, whether with anger, exasperation, or embarrassment, Rei didn't know. "Come on, Rei, you know I'm bad with illusions."

"What did you do?" Rei asked curiously.

Akuma sighed. "I failed because I killed my teammates." Rei looked over at him and looked back at her with blank eyes. They had bit of a staring contest.

Rei finally laughed. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Akuma blinked. "Would I joke about something like that? What was your first reaction when you saw your team turn on you?"

"Dodge." Akuma rolled his eyes at the girl's response.

Rei and Akuma finally reached the area the rest of the finalists had gathered in. Rei leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. After a moment, Akuma followed. Rei leaned against the boy and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Akuma sounded amused.

"Last minute resting," replied Rei without opening her eyes.

Akuma slid an arm over the girl's shoulder and glared at the genin giving them amused looks. Most of them looked away. After a moment, Akuma nudged the girl slightly. "Hey."

Rei raised her head from the boy's shoulder and blinked at him sleepily. She really had started to fall asleep. "What is it?"

Akuma reached into his weapons pouch and pulled out an opaque vial. "Here. You may need this."

"I hope not." Rei took the vial and slid it into her own weapons pouch despite her words.

"Ah, Chidarake. Shiroi. There you two are." The two genin looked up to see Asahi approaching them, Sakuya and Fuyu trailing behind. "Glad to see you both made it. Chidarake, Namida, and Mikazuki, you three need to head down to the center. Shiroi, you can come with me to the balcony."

Akuma pulled himself to his feet and offered his hand to Rei. She gave him a quick hug before walking away with her teammates.

"Good luck," Akuma called after the three. Rei raised a hand and waved over her shoulder.

* * *

Rei, Sakuya, and Fuyu stood in a row at attention as they listened to the proctor of the final exam.

"We were hoping to do something more unusual for the third exam," announced the woman. "Events during the second part, we've been unable to do so and instead decided to stick to the traditional tournament format." The woman looked over the group. "There are twenty four of you left. At most, twelve of you will go on to be chuunin. The rest of you may be lucky enough to live and come back another year. If you're not so lucky, you're carried off in a bag. All pairings are random. You could wind up fighting anyone from a total stranger to your best friend. Go to the balconies, to your teachers and teams. Stand together. Wait. And be prepared for anything."

The genin obeyed.

* * *

Tsubasa stood with Akuma and Asahi and watched the first four fights. No one said anything to each other. The fourth fight finished quickly, a tall blond woman easily mopping the floor with her shorter brunette opponent.

"Fifth fight," called the proctor. "Tentai Arashi versus Chidarake Rei."

Rei's hand convulsed around Akuma's. Akuma squeezed back. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "Good luck."

Rei took a deep breath and sprang lightly over the balcony's railing. She landed on the destroyed floor with the grace only a Kagemusha trainee could pull off. She rose from the half crouch she landed in and looked across to the young man facing her with cold eyes.

"Nice to meet you," said the young man with a slight bow. "My name is Tentai Arashi from Takigakure."

Rei blinked, surprised at his courteous greeting. She inclined her head slightly, not taking her eyes off of him. "I am Chidarake Rei from Shimogakure. It is a pleasure to meet you and an honor to fight you."

On the balcony Akuma chuckled slightly. When Sakuya and Fuyu gave him a questioning look, he explained, "It's a traditional Kagemusha first time greeting. Rei's old habits die hard."

"Fifth fight," repeated the proctor. "Chidarake from Frost versus Tentai from Waterfall. Begin."

For several long silent moments, the two simply stared at each other. Neither blinked. Rei fought the near hysterical laughter bubbling in her throat. It seemed so ridiculous, like some ten year-old's staring contest. The tension in the room clearly said otherwise.

Tentai's arm twitched, that was it. The earth around Rei exploded. _What the..._ Rei sprang up into the air and landed carefully on the balcony railing.

"It's my bloodline," explained Tentai. "Control over earth and soil."

Rei felt hands on her back and she was pushed off the railing. When she touched the floor, the ground rippled and grabbed onto her ankle. With a quick flip of her wrist, Rei sent kunai and shuriken flying across the room. They all connected. Then the golem crumbled into dust.

Rei's main objective was accomplished however. The ground released her. She jumped again and disappeared. Silence fell.

Fuyu groaned. "And now for the stock of the ninja life. Hiding. This could go on forever."

"He'll give up before Rei does," said Sakuya. "She's good at this sort of thing." Akuma nodded in agreement.

Just they predicted, Tentai morphed out of the ground long before Rei reappeared. He walked carefully out to the middle of the floor. Still nothing from Rei. He turned in a slow circle.

When Rei finally moved, it all happened so quickly that some didn't even follow it. It wasn't until Rei went flying through the air and Tentai clutched a newly bloodied arm that they realized that the girl had revealed herself.

"Damn," swore Tentai. "Where'd you come from?"

Rei didn't answer, just shifted her grip on the bloody kunai. She pushed her shirt sleeve up above the edge of her glove revealing fine white lines carved into her arm. She set the blood covered edge of the blade against her arm and drug it across.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Tentai as blood began to trail from the self-inflicted wound. Rei seemed hypnotized by the blood traveling across her arm.

Tentai stomped the ground causing the earth to ripple toward Rei. Right before the ripple reached her, Rei stamped her foot, sending out a ripple of her own. Where the two distortions met, the earth shattered.

"How...how did you do that?" asked Tentai nervously.

Finally raising her eyes from the blood, Rei smiled. "It's _my_ bloodline, the power of the blood bond. My cells instantly duplicate the parts of your DNA that give you your unique talents."

Stones flew the air at Rei. She sent earth up into a wall that the stones shattered against.

"Some are more difficult than others mind you. They require actual changes to the body, like the famous Konoha Byakugan. Total eye replacement is not easy."

Kunai flew through the air at Rei, only to hit the same kind of golem Tentai had used earlier.

"It can be tricky, using someone else's bloodline," Rei said conversationally. "Don't worry, though, I have plenty of practice."

_Even as Rei watched, Fuyu fell before the enemy. As they all turned their attention to Sakuya, Rei nervously gripped her roll of garrote wire and prepared to join the fray. Just as she reached Sakuya's side, he fell._

_One of the enemies turned to Rei. She managed to catch the blade he lashed out with. The blade was covered with the blood of her teammates. Jerking it away, she gave the few remaining opponents an evil glare_.

_She pushed her sleeve up and cut herself with the bloodied edge. As the opponents flew took a deep breath, ran through hand seals, and trapped them in the Demon Mirrors of Ice._

"I had to use my teammates' once to save us from one of our sensei's lesson."

_The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the mike. "God gave me permission when he gave me this power. I have it and I use it."_

_Rei looked below again. Sakuya and Fuyu were trying to hold out against five...monsters. There was really no other way to describe them. They looked like men and woman but moved like wild animals. It was impossible to have mercy on them because as long as they could move, they did. Even as Rei watched, Sakuya and Fuyu teamed up on one of them and killed it. Blood splattered them both. A tiny corner of Rei's mind noted that they were much better at working together._

_Something dripped onto Rei's face. She reached up and touched it. What the..? She looked at it. _Blood...

_Rei took the blood and rubbed it in a cut on her hand. She then concentrated on reversing the soul transfer._

"I used it again to save us from sensei's sister. She was a little crazy you see."

Stones flew again, fewer in number and slower. They fell from the air before they even reached Rei.

"Tired?" Rei asked. "A side effect of my bloodline. I copy you, you see. Your body thinks that every attack I make you made by you. I'm draining _your_ chakra."

_As soon as they were out of the room, Eien removed her arm from Rei. She turned a death glare on the younger girl. "Whatever it was you did, NEVER do it again. Do you realize how DANGEROUS chakra depletion is?_"

_A knock sounded at the door. The doctor walked in with a smile. "Good to see you finally awake. I'm a little upset with you, though. We discussed the fact that you need to cut back on the use of your bloodline until the baby was born."_

"Give up," advised Rei. Tentai attempted to attack again. "You have no chance. I don't have to do anything. You are defeating yourself."

After a few more attacks and blocks, Tentai simply fell over. Rei was declared victor.

Without even glancing up to balcony, Rei walked to the stairs. Akuma looked over to the shell shocked remainder of team Tsubasa. He exchanged a look with Asahi then went to head the girl off.

"Fight six..."

As the fights below continued, Fuyu looked over to Asahi. "What the hell was that?"

"The Chidarake bloodline," replied Asahi. "Weren't you paying attention?"

Sakuya nodded. "Yeah, but why haven't we ever heard of it before?"

"Rei is the first Chidarake to figure out a way to use her bloodline in battle," explained Asahi. "It was actually first used for shinobi who fell in love with or had to marry civilians. The Chidarake blood bond was used to bind the shinobi to the civilian, for the protection of the weaker party. Not to mention the fact the line only runs through females and kunoichi are relatively new to Shimogakure. We were one of the last villages to allow women to be ninja."

"So what? She was afraid to tell us she had a bloodline?" asked Sakuya.

"No, someone once mentioned she had one," Fuyu said thoughtfully. "They just never said what exactly it was."

"She was under orders not to tell you," Asahi told them both. A genin flew through the air and slammed into the wall behind him.

"Fight seven..."

"Under orders?" asked Sakuya. "Why would it matter if she told us she had a bloodline?"

"She was to use it on you," Asahi said casually.

"WHAT?" Fuyu sounded strangled.

"She was to use it on you," Asahi repeated. "Oh, she managed to talk the elder council out of it. She told them that it would only weaken both of you. With the coming war, that would serve no purpose."

"So she really was a spy for the council," whispered Sakuya.

"I wouldn't think of her as a spy." Asahi seemed wrapped in his own thoughts. "She wouldn't do anything to harm the two of you. You're probably the closest thing to friends she's ever had."

"Friends don't spy on friends," hissed Fuyu.

"Besides she has Shiroi," Sakuya pointed out.

"Shiroi was her partner in Kagemusha." Asahi smiled at the two boys. "He came to me and begged me to figure out some way to get her out of that program. He never gave an explanation just thanked me when I got her put on a regular genin team."

"But why would he want her out of Kagemusha?" wondered Fuyu.

Asahi shrugged. "Who knows? Everyone involved with that group is insane. Even my darling niece."

"Fight eight..."

* * *

Akuma found Rei sitting on the stairs wrapped around herself. He sat down next to her and hugged her.

"Are you okay, Rei?"

Rei laughed shakily. "Am I okay? I've never been better." Her laughter faded and she made a disgusted noise. "I hate it, Akuma."

"I know you do," Akuma said softly into her hair. "But hey, you're a chuunin now. Congratulations."

Rei lifted her head off of his shoulder and stared at him for a second. Then she laughed again, this time like she meant it. "Yeah, I am, aren't I?"

_And now well beyond the grip of the Kagemusha,_ Akuma added to himself.

"You'll have to try again next year," Rei continued. "It's no fun being a chuunin alone."

"You don't think Namida and Mikazuki will pass?" Akuma asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll make it," said Rei. "I just can't imagine them wanting to have much to do with me..."

"I think you're wrong," replied Akuma.

Rei gave him that obstinate look that meant she wasn't listening to him anymore. Akuma sighed. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Rei leaned back onto Akuma. "Maybe I'll go back into Kagemusha. The elder council only pulled me to spy on Fuyu and Sakuya. Not that I did much for them."

"Don't do it." Akuma's arms tightened around the girl. "Stay out of Kagemusha now that you're out."

"Well, I can't just leave you," protested Rei.

"I can take care of myself," Akuma told her. "I'll get out, don't worry. I can't just leave you out there in world alone."

Rei laughed again. "Right. Who knows what kind of trouble I could get myself into?"

Akuma sat with Rei for a long time. "We should go back up."

"I don't want to see them," Rei answered.

"I don't understand your problem with your bloodline," said Akuma.

"I steal people's life force and use it against them," Rei replied. "I'm like some kind of energy vampire."

Akuma rolled his eyes. "You're not an energy vampire."

Rei smacked at him. "Don't patronize me!" She sounded more amused than upset though.

"Fight eight: Mikazuki Sakuya versus Shingetsu Taka."

Rei finally sighed and stood. "I guess we really do need to go back up. I don't want to miss Sakuya's fight."

Akuma grabbed her hand and walked with her up the stairs. "He'd hate for you to miss it too."

Rei rolled her eyes. "Whatever..."

* * *

Yes it was a cheap cop out of a fight scene. I'm really bad at them. At least we figured out Rei's thing. We did figure out Rei's thing, right? If anyone is still confused let me know. I'm a little "eh" about this chapter. I have no problems doing a rewrite, no problem at all...

I occasionally get what I call writer's wall. Sooo...if anyone's willing to climb over the twenty foot wall covered with spikes and broken glass, infiltrate the writers death camp, and help me out past the attack dogs and killer ninja and through the Forest of Doom... I'll be eternally grateful. Seriously.


	8. Chapter 8

If I owned Naruto...Well...There'd be fewer fight scenes...

* * *

Chapter Eight

_Hold me and tell me we'll burn like stars. We'll burn as we fall..._

Mikazuki Sakuya, newly promoted to jounin, ran up the broken stairs of Shimo's main tower. "Will you hurry up, Fuyu?" he called back to his friend. Fuyu was following at a more sedate pace.

"Go on, I'm right behind you," replied Fuyu. He was having a difficult time walking after being stabbed through the leg by an overzealous Yuki nin.

"Do you need to be carried?" came a voice from behind.

Fuyu jumped and spun to face Akuma, ignoring the shooting pain in his leg. "Dammit, that's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be," replied Akuma. Though he had become a chuunin a year after the members of team Tsubasa, they had all taken and passed the jounin exams together three years later. Being four of Shimo's very few jounin, they were often sent on missions together as well. This lent the group a strange feeling of camaraderie. "I was perfectly serious. Rei and I can do a great fireman's carry."

Rei reached up and tugged gently on the ends of Akuma's hair. "Don't volunteer me for things. Go on with Sakuya so he doesn't hurt himself. I'll walk back here with Fuyu."

Akuma pressed a quick kiss onto Rei's lips and then dashed up the stairs after Sakuya. Fuyu, by this time used to the couples random public displays of affection, simply rolled his eyes.

Rei reached back and offered her injured teammate a hand over a particularly large crater in the steps. The stairs in the main tower had been almost totally destroyed when a large group of Yuki nin had descended on Shimo early in the month. It was during that attack that Fuyu had been injured.

"You don't have to stay back here and babysit me you know," Fuyu told the girl. "You should maybe catch up to the others and make sure Sakuya doesn't push Akuma into one of these holes."

Rei blinked. "Why would he do that?"

Fuyu shook his head. "Never mind..."

"No, really," insisted Rei. "What do you mean?"

Fuyu smiled. "I shouldn't have to tell you. Use that Kagemusha brain and figure it out for yourself."

"Whatever..." The two walked the rest of the way to Asahi's office in silence.

When they finally reached the office, Fuyu and Rei found that not only had Sakuya and Akuma arrived, but Megami Eien and Harusame Ayame were also waiting.

"About time you two got here," Eien said waspishly. "We were beginning to think that you'd both gotten lost."

"Or maybe fallen into a hole," added Ayame. "Chidarake there is probably klutzy enough to do something like that." She was ignored.

"How's your leg, Namida?" Asahi asked kindly.

Fuyu shrugged. "The medics say to stay off it for another week but I feel fine. Slow, but fine."

Rei sighed. "Fuyu, you have to do what the medics say to avoid further injury."

"But I feel fine!" Fuyu insisted.

Sakuya rolled his eyes. "You could be laying here on the floor bleeding and you'd try to convince us you 'felt fine.'"

"Only if I did!"

Akuma chuckled. "You'd probably try to convince us you were mission ready even if you still had the katana in your leg."

Rei looked at him. "He did, remember? He was at the hospital and they hadn't gotten to him yet."

Asahi joined in. "I'll bet he changed his mind real fast once they started pulling."

"All right, stop it!" snapped Fuyu. "It's not funny."

His teammates laughed again.

"Dammit, it's not!!"

"All right, that's enough." Asahi waved to bring their attention back to him. "I called you all here because there is finally a mission available that you can be paid for."

"Woo Hoo, money," said Sakuya.

"Oh, shut up, you rich bastard," muttered Fuyu. "Some of us have to work for a living."

"Rei doesn't," was Sakuya's reply.

Rei shrugged. "My parents invested well. I like to work, though."

"Weirdo." Sakuya turned back to Fuyu. "See? You could go mooch off of Rei like Akuma does."

"Akuma doesn't mooch," said Rei.

"I contribute my fair share," added Akuma.

"After all," interjected Ayame, "Chidarake and Shiroi get access to 'special missions.'" It was common knowledge in Shimo that Chidarake Rei and Shiroi Akuma went on more missions than anyone else. Most didn't make the connection to Kagemusha. Ayame definitely didn't.

"Perhaps it's best if Shiroi and Chidarake stay behind," suggested Eien.

"The client requested six jounin," replied Asahi. "You all are the only available six."

"So we have to go," said Akuma.

Asahi shrugged. "If you don't want Taki to get the contract."

"Why is the client offering to the small villages?" asked Rei.

"Who knows?" sighed Asahi. "But we may as well go with it. The mission is a simple escort. All you have to do is guide the client to Amegakure. Do you accept?"

"Hai," chorused the jounin.

"Very well." Asahi pulled out mission scrolls, one for each of the ninja. "All the information you need is here, as always. You will meet the client at the Phoenix Gate at noon tomorrow. Dismissed."

* * *

Rei was sleeping on her couch, the scroll she had been reading clutched in her hand. Akuma smiled when he walked into the room and saw her.

"Come on, Rei." He shook her shoulder slightly. "Even if you're not going to eat, you need to go sleep in an actual bed."

"I want to eat," protested Rei sleepily. She sat up. "What are we having?"

"The usual before mission at Sumire's with your teammates if you'd come on." Akuma pulled the girl to her feet. "Let's go if we're going."

Akuma half pulled, half carried Rei out the door. Fuyu, who had moved into the building for month before, was just passing when they left the apartment. The silver haired boy snickered at the sight of Rei hanging limply on Akuma.

"Tired, Rei?" he asked. Rei mumbled something incomprehensible.

"She fell asleep reading a scroll about Ame bloodlines," translated Akuma.

"Well, we're never going to get there at this rate," commented Fuyu as Rei stumbled along, propped up by Akuma. "Do you mind?" he asked them both.

Rei gave him a blank look.

"Mind what?" asked Akuma.

Instead of answering, Fuyu scooped Rei up and began carrying her. Rei yelped and Akuma laughed.

"Fuyu! You're going to mess up your leg," protested Rei.

"Rei, you'd have to be one hundred pounds heavier before I could hurt myself carrying you," Fuyu told her with an eye roll.

"Akuma!" Rei looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Well, you were walking awfully slowly," said Akuma thoughtfully.

"I'm awake now!" exclaimed Rei.

The three continued to Sumire's, Fuyu carrying Rei and both of the boys picking on the girl. They actually messed around like a bunch of teenagers, a rare moment of peace in the blood soaked life of a ninja. Sakuya smiled as he watched his teammates approach.

"Hey, guys," he called.

"Sakuya!" Rei sounded relieved. "Help me out!"

"Okay." Sakuya held his arms and Fuyu handed the girl over. Rei gave him an expectant look and Sakuya gave her an innocent, questioning look. "What?

"SAKUYA!!"

* * *

The kids finally finished playing and entered the restaurant. Sumire looked up and smiled at the sight of them.

"You guys finally have another mission?" she asked, excited on their behalf.

"Sure do," was Sakuya's cheerful response. "A simple escort for some paranoid rich guy."

"Don't knock it," Fuyu told him. "It pays the rent."

"I don't need to pay rent," said Sakuya.

"I don't need to pay rent," mocked Fuyu.

As the two boys fell to arguing, with Akuma egging them on, Rei turned to Sumire. "How have you been? I heard your father was..."

"...Killed in the last attack." Sumire nodded with a sad smile. "It's true. I'm in charge alone now." There was a moment of silence, then Sumire gave the redhead a huge grin. "So if any of you four decide to quit the ninja work..."

All of the ninja gave her doubtful looks. Sumire laughed. "The usual for all of you?"

* * *

The four jounin sat at their usual table in the back corner of the building. Sumire had long since left the building, tossing Rei the spare keys on her way out. "Lock up before you leave, please." The kids waved.

They all sat quietly, the joking atmosphere for earlier completely dissipated. They were drinking, a bad habit many teenage ninja picked up. Sakuya was a lightweight and had long since passed out on Rei's lap.

"Anyone other than Sakuya drunk?" Fuyu asked after they sat for another half hour.

"Just slightly buzzed," replied Akuma.

"I'm fine," Rei said. "We should head back home before the rest of us wind up like Sakuya, though."

It took some maneuvering to get everyone out of the booth. Rei propped up Sakuya since he refused to release her.

Once the whole team was outside, Rei passed Akuma Sumire's keys.

"Come on, Sakuya." Fuyu attempted to pry Rei out of Sakuya's drunken death grip. "You need to let Rei go."

"Don't wanna walk home alone," murmured Sakuya. "You all live over there." He indicated the direction of the apartments the rest of the team lived in. "An' I have to go way over there." He pointed in the opposite direction.

"Yeah, you're definitely too drunk to walk home alone." Fuyu jerked his friend's arm about twenty-five degrees west. "You live in that direction."

Sakuya didn't reply, just wrapped his arm back around Rei's waist. The girl gave a resigned sigh. "I guess I'm walking him. I'll be home in a minute."

"Okay." Akuma gave Rei Sumire's keys and a kiss.

Fuyu rolled his eyes. "Come on, lover boy, she'll be gone twenty minutes not twenty years."

"But the parting is such sweet sorrow, no matter how short it, it feels like a thousand years to my heart," said Akuma dramatically.

Rei giggled. "Akuma, you stole that."

Fuyu stared at him. "You had more to drink than we thought, didn't you?"

"I am perfectly sober," Akuma said, insulted.

"I'll see you in a little while," Rei told Akuma as she lead the mostly limp Sakuya away. Akuma waved as he continued arguing with Fuyu.

* * *

It didn't take Rei long to get Sakuya back to his home. She unlocked his door with her copy of his key. When Sakuya's aunt looked through the living room doorway, Rei waved and half carried her mostly sleeping teammate upstairs to his room.

When Rei deposited him in his bed, Sakuya woke up a little more. "Rei? Where are we?"

"I took you home," Rei replied. "You need to go to sleep, we have a mission tomorrow."

"Yeah, I remember." Sakuya flopped back on his bed and watched Rei walk toward the door. Suddenly, he called out, "Rei, wait a second."

Rei turned back from the door to give the dark haired boy a questioning look. He waved for her to come back over. She obeyed. When she was once again standing beside the bed, he gestured for her to sit down.

Rei perched on the edge of the bed. "What it is, Sakuya?" She was beginning to sound concerned. In response, Sakuya reached up and pulled her down so that her ear was level with his mouth.

"I love you, you know," Sakuya whispered.

Rei sighed with relief. She pulled back and smiled into the boy's hazy midnight eyes. "Of course I know. And I love you, too." She stood up. "I need to get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Once Rei was gone, Sakuya tossed his arm over his eyes and sighed.

* * *

When Rei got back to her apartment, the first thing she did was call for Akuma. No answer. She got back to the bedroom, where she found her partner already asleep. She quickly got ready and crawled into bed beside him.

Akuma tossed an arm over her and pulled her close. "Did you get him home okay?"

Rei yawned. "Yeah. He was drunk as hell. I practically had to carry him home and then he had to tell me he loved me like it was some big deal."

Akuma's arm tightened a little. "He said he loved you? What did you say?"

"That I love him too, of course." Rei seemed to surprised he'd ask.

Akuma choked on air. "You told him what?"

Rei looked back at him. "That I love him, too. Why wouldn't I?"

"Jeez, Rei..." Akuma shook his head and tucked Rei closer to his side. "And people say guys are dense."

Rei lay awake while Akuma's breathing evened out. She just stared at the clock for a long, long time, just listening to the ticking...

* * *

The escort mission went off without a hitch, no bandits, no sneak attacks, not even a group of Yuki or Mizu nin looking to show their superiority to a bunch of Shimo nin. It was, quite simply, a breeze. But they got paid full price so they weren't complaining.

They sat up camp, quickly and efficiently, Ayame and Eien standing by uselessly. Fetching food? Simple. Getting firewood? Easy.

The attack came as a complete surprise.

The scariest part of the attack was the clothing of the attackers.

"Kagemusha?" whispered Fuyu. He slid a questioning look to Rei and Akuma. They just gave him confused looks.

The six jounin put up a good fight, but they stood no chance against eight of the word's most highly trained assassins.

Ayame fell first, sent flying across the clearing into a row of trees.

Eien went next, caught in an illusion and dropped bonelessly to the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rei saw the Demon Mirrors fall before a powerful fire justu. "Sakuya!"

Akuma turned when Rei shouted. Fuyu saw Akuma move and looked over. It took only that one quick moment of inattention for Tsubasa to be overpowered and dropped to the dirt with the others.

* * *

Eien blinked her eyes open. All she could see was earth. She lifted her head and coughed. "Report," she called hoarsely.

"Here," came Ayame's croaking voice.

"Here." Akuma was off somewhere to the left.

"Here." Where Akuma was, you could usually find Rei.

"Here." Sakuya sounded dazed, as if he weren't sure where exactly 'here' was.

Several long moment passed. "Namida, report," said Eien insistently.

No answer.

The rest of the team stumbled to their feet.

"Fuyu?"

"Namida? Namida, where are you?"

"Hey, Fuyu!"

"Namida, report NOW!!"

"FUYU!!"

It didn't matter how loudly they called or how far and wide they searched. There was no sign of their teammate. Namida Fuyu was gone.

* * *

...Sorry, don't really have much to say about that...Probably should...but I don't...


End file.
